You Can't Beat this Kind of Traffic
by RainyWinter344
Summary: Post Finale. Logan is in a rough state and Veronica is getting worried.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Veronica Mars.

* * *

The burly man waited in the parking lot of Hearst College. It was a hot day and he was now becoming agitated by how late the person he was meeting was. Then, came that bright yellow Nissan Xterra it quickly parked only feet away from where the man was standing. The man walked towards it. Stopping at the passenger seat's window. He lightly knocked a couple of times. The window slowly came down, revealing an unkept Logan Echolls.

" Come in. " Logan said looking at his rearview mirror, checking to see if any campus guards were around.

The man opened the door and slid into the passenger seat. He shut the door after.

" You got the money? " He asked, giving Logan a harsh look.

Logan opened the glove compartment taking out a roll of bills and dropping them into the man's lap. The man quickly snapped off the elastic band that had been fastened around them and counted the money.

" What? Don't trust a rich boy like me? "

" You don't know who you can trust in this town. "

Logan took a look out of his window.

" Yeah. That's true. "

" Here. " The man said, holding out a paper bag.

Logan took it. Then took a quick peek at the contents of it. It all looked authentic enough for his liking.

" Look who aint' trusting now. "

" There's a big difference between the two of us. "

The man laughed slightly.

" I don't know if that's true no more Echolls. You sure as hell haven't been looking like a rich boy lately. "

Logan smiled lightly. The man looked at Logan, really examining him. A thick goatee had become apart of Logan's face. There was stubble around the rest of the areas where you could tell he had shaved once to shave but didn't bother to keep up with it. His hair had been left alone for a long while as well; strands of it would fall over his face often.

" I best gets out of here Echolls. See you for the next run. " The man said, getting out of the Xterra and walking off back into Neptune.

Logan sat in his car, shoving the paper bag into the glove compartment and closing it. He brushed the hair off of his face and saw a petite little blonde walking to her car, through his windshield. She stopped and fiddled through her purse to find her keys. He watched her, thinking about her in ways that are probably better off left in his own head. She finally gets hold of her keys but not before looking around and noticing a familiar car. Veronica looks at Logan for a second, at first not recognizing him. After a few moments she knows who it is. She, weakly, smiles at him. He smiles back, and then starts the ignition of his automobile. Logan backed out of the space and drove off. Veronica watched as he left the area. She couldn't help but wonder how he had been. It must have been at least three months since she had last seen him. He was looking rough then, but now he didn't even look well at all. She wasn't sure if she should blame herself for that, but that most likely would have been the case.

*****

Logan stepped into his new Neptune apartment. He had to move away from the old place. It was starting to put too much strain on him and he couldn't have that, not anymore. He ended up leaving the old place to Dick, which he didn't seem to be too against, but now Logan could only imagine the things that go on in there night by night. Logan dropped the paper bag onto his coffee table, and then sat on the couch shoving his hand into the bag. More than a handful of small bags fell onto the table. All of them filled with heroin. Logan opened one, sniffing it to see if it might not be quite what it was last time, and that goes back a long way, but that is almost never the case. He just happens to have one of the best dealers in Neptune. He's not so sure if that has to do with luck or if it's simply because he's Logan Echolls. He walks into his kitchen opening his cutlery drawer. Moments later he finds himself walking back to the heroin with a spoon. He drops it on the table, and then pulls out a lighter. He only needs one more thing at this point. He keeps all his instruments in a little pack, but where has he left it? He finds himself in his bathroom, raiding through the cabinet. Where the hell has he left it? If he has to keep looking for it then it might not be worth the reward. That's not true though, I think we all know that.

*****

Veronica sits in her bedroom, still thinking about the boy she saw in the Hearst College parking lot earlier that day. She thinks about calling him, but he probably won't pick up. She still wants to know what's going on with him. She wonders who would know. She heads towards her phone as an idea pops into her head. She dials a number and her phone starts to ring.

" Hey Ronnie. Long time no talk. " Dick Casablancas said, wondering why she had been calling.

" Hey Dick. Look, I'm calling because I wondered what was going on with Logan."

" Oh ... Well I don't know if I can really help you. He hasn't spoken to me much. "

" Really. He's ignoring you? "

" I guess. I haven't seen him in about three weeks. "

" He keeps himself well hidden. "

" Huh? "

" He lives there and you haven't seen him in three weeks, that sounds pretty stealthy. "

" Ronnie, Logan doesn't live here anymore. He moved out a while ago. "

Veronica was now worried and quite surprised. She never thought Logan would move away from Dick. That seemed like a bit much.

" I had no idea. I thought ... Why did he do that? "

" I haven't got a clue. He just announced it one day and a couple a days after that, he was out. "

" How you holding up? "

" I'm alright. It's a nice place. Just a little worried about him. "

" Yeah ... Me too. "

Veronica didn't know what to think now.

" Could you tell me his new address? " She asked.

" Yeah, he lives down by the beach, number seventeen on Stanley Avenue. "

" I know of it. Thanks Dick. "

" Not a problem Ronnie, and keep in touch from now on, I get a little worried about you sometimes too. "

" Thanks for the concern Dick. I'll see you. "

" Yeah Ronnie. Later. "

Veronica hung up the phone. She wasn't sure when would be the right time to just drop in on Logan. She knew that would be the only way to see him, unless she wanted to wait until he just happened to be at Hearst College's parking lot again. That made her wonder why he was there in the first place.

*****

Logan sat back on his couch. His shirt is off for he was too lazy to hold his sleeve up. He had found a vein and had punctured it so perfectly. He released it slowly into his bloodstream, just savoring it for as long as he could. He loves the feeling. He's loved it since he first used it. It had to have been ... Wow, at least six months ago now. That in it's self should be worrying, but he's just had a hit. Nothing is important right now. Absolutely nothing.

*****

Veronica lied in her bed staring up at her ceiling. She thought about what happened after Logan had beaten the boy who spread that sex tape of her all over. She remembered how easy it was for her to end it with Piz. Then find herself at Logan's that night. She never forgot there night of passionate sex, which she now missed. Of course it didn't go much further than that. They tried to make it work but after a couple of months the whole thing ended, like it usually did, and again Logan took it badly. He fell into some depressed state and believe it or not started acting like even more of a jackass. It had been a long stretch of nothing but occasional bump in's at Hearst, or just noticing each other in public places, but mostly hearing about some of the stupid things he'd been doing. That went on for a good three months, until Veronica got a chance to properly see him at one of Dicks party's.

*****

_Veronica stepped into the house after Dick had let her in. _

_" Hey Ronnie. Glad you could make it. " _

_" Yeah. This should be fun. " _

_" You know it. " _

_Dick left her to go dance with some girl. Veronica ended up standing around and casually talking to somebody for a few minutes whenever she could. She didn't drink a whole lot and was starting to get a bit sick of the whole scene. She walked into the Kitchen, planning to dump her drink and get out of there. Until, she noticed someone sitting on the counter drinking a beer. _

_" Ronnie not having any fun? " Logan asked mocking the pouting face she used to make at him all the time, which he actually loved. _

_" Someone like being an asshole? " Veronica asked, slightly hurt at Logan's actions. _

_" Relax. I'm only joking with you. "_

_" Well don't. " _

_" Yeah. Yeah. " _

_There was a short silence between the two of them. Veronica wanted to break the ice. _

_" How are you? " _

_" Well ... I'm not gonna' lie. I've been better. " _

_Veronica nodded not really sure of what to say. _

_" I'm sure you've been fine though. I know you Veronica, tough as bricks. " He said, sipping his beer. _

_" I don't think you're being fair. " _

_" Oh, I'm really sorry. " He said, giving her some sloppy smile. _

_Veronica now realized how intoxicated he actually was. _

" _You're drunk, Logan. " _

" _I know. " _

" _You should go to bed. " _

_Logan slid off the counter and started stumbling out of the kitchen. _

" _That's a good idea Ronnie. " _

_Logan looked as if he was about to fall in a couple of seconds, so Veronica ended up holding his shoulders and guiding him into his bedroom. Once there, Logan collapsed head first into his pillow, hardly moving at all. Veronica did the decency of taking off his shoes and putting them in the corner of his room. She went to his doorway, about to leave. Then turned around to have one last look at him. He moved his hand to a picture on his night table; it was a picture of her, from last summer when they spent an entire twenty-four hours on the beach. She remembered that day because it was just so them. Logan kissed the picture and set it back on the table, passing out moments later. This brought a tear to her eye. She just wanted to cuddle up to him right there and then, but she couldn't and he probably wouldn't remember in the morning anyway, which would only freak him out. She thought about doing it for just a minute, but her brain quickly told her that she would just end up staying the whole night anyway. She left after that. Walking through the dieing party. Ignoring everybody, she quickly opened the door and walked down to the elevator. It didn't take long for it to open up and she stepped inside thinking about him. He wasn't over her. She wasn't over him. Still, she didn't want to do anything about it. Trying to get back into his heart now would be cruel because of how raw it was. She knew it would end again, and that would probably kill him, both of them. _

*****

Logan splashed ice-cold water on his face. It slowly ran through the long hairs on the small region of his beard. He scratched the water out of them so they'd dry. Logan took a look at his arm the vein he punctured wasn't healing over and had been bleeding for a short time. Logan wiped it with some antiseptic and applied a bandage after. Someone held Logan from behind, taking a look at what Logan just bandaged up.

" That could get infected. " The female voice said, concerned.

" It's alright. Didn't bleed that much. "

" Okay. "

Logan turned around to see her. Giving her a deep kiss, all while pushing her up against the bathroom wall. She ran her hands trough his greasy hair. She could control his head just by pulling it around. Logan began to pull off the shirt she was wearing. He made a trial of kisses down the skin of her stomach. She wrapped her legs around his body. He walks her into the bedroom. Standing in front of the bed he drops her onto her back and climbs on top of her. It all dissolves into a collage of heated mindless sex. After it all ends Logon rolls off of her. Not remotely thinking of the woman beside him. He's thinking of someone far more special. He can't have her anymore. Not in this state. He hates that. So he takes what he can get, like this new girl. She's nothing like the one he saw in the parking lot today. She's actually the opposite. She's tall, long dark hair falls down to her shoulders, she's some sort of rebel, hates the law and hates justice. Logan wonders how he ever got involved with that. He remembers quickly. A word that starts with an, H. He turns to his side. Reaching to his night table, pulling the drawer open. A picture of her is now in a small frame. Twenty-four hours on the beach. That was one hell of an accomplishment. He remembers everything, as if it were yesterday, and he's not so sure that's a good thing. He gives the picture a light kiss. Something he's been ding for far too long. In fact, he himself is starting to question his sanity. He places the photograph were it was and then hiding it away. He rolls onto his back. Sleeping will be the last thing he's doing tonight.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Veronica Mars.

* * *

_Logan ran through the hospital corridors. He nearly slipped as he took a right to get to a certain block of the building. He found himself scanning every number of the doors, 255, 256, 257, ... 258, 259. Where is she? _

_" Logan! " Keith Mars's voice yelled out. _

_Logan quickly turned to his left. Keith was standing outside of a room. _

_" She's in here, Logan. " _

_Logan ran towards the door his hands ready to open it but Keith stopped him. Logan looked at Keith. Tears filled his eyes. _

_" Brace yourself. " _

_Logan nodded. Taking a deep breath he opened the door. He nearly passed out. Veronica was there, her head shaved, and air was being pumped into her lungs through some machine. _

_" Oh god ... " Was all he managed to say as he stumbled to the side of the bed. _

_He took her hand, squeezing it tightly as he wept. _

_" I'm so sorry. " _

_" I'm so sorry. " He repeated. _

_Logan's head fell onto the bed as he continued to cry. This time yelps could be heard from outside__. _

*****

Logan shot to an upright position. Covered in sweat. Breathing heavily. He kept having that fucking nightmare. Sometimes he couldn't tell if it was real or not. He couldn't even begin to imagine if it really happened. He wiped his face, trying to get rid of some moisture.

" Jesus Christ. "

The girl he had just fornicated with turned towards him.

" What's the matter with you? "

" Just had a bad dream. "

The girl let her head fall against her pillow.

" That happens. "

Logan stepped out of bed and walked toward the light, then turned it on.

" What are you doing? "

" Going out. I need some air. "

" Alright. "

Logan got dressed in some ratty clothes he found on the floor. Taking his keys off the counter as he moved to the door.

" Logan. "

" Yeah. " He says as he turns towards her.

" Shut the light off. "

" Right. "

Logan shut the light off and headed out the door.

*****

Logan stood at the shore of the beach. It was early in the morning and it was only just getting brighter. This was a bad place to go. It's bringing back memories. Agonizing memories. He clenches his fist. Thinking it will relieve some of his newly emerged pain, but it's no good. All he can think about is kissing her, kissing her while they roll around in the sand. Why the fuck did he come here? He wasn't thinking about her on the way or anything, but maybe he was. Maybe he was and he didn't even realize it. That seems believable. Not normal, but nothing about Logan Echolls was normal anymore. He screams. Not caring about anybody living close by. Not caring about how he'd look. He just screams because he wants to. It's all he's allowed to do. Well, all he'll allow himself to do.

*****

Veronica sat in Hearst College's cafeteria with Wallace. Wallace knows something is up with her. He can't pin point it.

" V. You okay? "

" Yeah. Just got some stuff on my mind. "

" Like what? "

" You don't even want to go there, Wallace. "

" Alright. Be like that. " Wallace announced jokingly.

Veronica smiled.

" I think I'd just bore you. "

" I said it's cool V. "

Veronica went back to her food. Silence filled the moment quite rapidly.

" How are you? " Veronica said, feeling it was only natural to ask.

" Everything is all cool with me, Mars. "

Veronica simply nodded. She knew she'd had better conversations with Wallace, but at this point she couldn't really keep him in the equation. With all of her cases piling up, and trust me she became way more popular after the whole sex tape incident, plus with Logan on her brain for the rest of the time. She simply lost touch with most of her outside life. Wallace wasn't overly disappointed. He knew she got like this sometimes. He was used to that. He quickly checked his watch.

" I got class V. So I'm gonna' have to split. "

Veronica nodded.

" I'll see you later. "

Wallace got up from the table.

" Yeah. See you later. "

Wallace walked off a couple moments later. Veronica continued to try and figure out when she'd be his friend again, but right now, she honestly didn't know.

*****

Logan drove down a busy street. He hadn't had anything to do today. Well, he never had anything to do any day. Still, he was starting to grow tired of this life style. Just lounging around day by day only getting your kicks out of shoving lethal chemicals into your bloodstream. The one thing that happened to be worrying him was that's what his life was slowly becoming. Logan took an exit off the street, not knowing were he was going; he kept driving down the exit. Thinking it would take him somewhere he hadn't been before. He knew that wouldn't happen though. He must of known every inch of Neptune by now. Or at least the parts that were worth seeing. Logan's thoughts were cut short once his phone began to ring. He quickly answered it without looking at the caller ID.

" Hello. "

" Hey man. It's me, Dick. "

" Dick? What is it? "

" Nothing much man. I just haven't heard from you in a little while … How's it going? "

" I can't really give you a fifty page story, Dick. "

" Yeah. Yeah. I know what you mean. Listen … I was wondering if you wouldn't mind showing your face at a party tonight. "

" I don't know about that. "

" Come one man. You've been in hiding for the last month. Let people know you're still alive. "

Logan thought about it for a second. Dick probably just told some girls that Logan Echolls was going to be at his party so he could attempt to get in their pants. Logan thought it might be a decent idea though. Due to the fact he's probably just going to get high tonight, anyway. Why not do it in an appropriate atmosphere?

" Yeah. All right. What time? "

" About nine? "

" Yeah. Sure thing, Dick. See you then. "

" Great man. See you. "

Dick hung up. Logan sat in his car wondering if it was such a good idea. Either way, Dick was right. It would be good to show people that Logan Echolls was still alive.

*****

Veronica exited Hearst College, heading for her car. It had been a long day and Veronica just wanted to go home, curl up into a little ball and stay like that forever. Of course this whole idea was blown away once Mac appeared in front of Veronica.

" Hey. " Mac said, looking odd.

" What's up? " Veronica asked, slightly wierded out.

" I need a favor. "

Veronica sighed; this might be the worst thing that happened all day.

" What? "

" Come to Dick's party with me? " Mac asked with her two hands glued together as if she was praying.

Veronica almost walked off. She just couldn't even begin to think about doing something like that.

" Mac- "

" Please? He invited me and really don't want to go alone. "

" Then don't go. "

" I could, but I don't want to seem mean. "

" I don't think Dick will be too upset. "

" Come on Veronica. "

" No. "

Mac looked slightly angry. Then decided to take a different angle.

" Okay. Next time you need a favor I might just think twice about it. "

Veronica looked at Mac. She was pulling that card? Veronica thought about it for a second. Mac didn't usually ask her fro anything. She figured she'd be a friend to her this one time.

" I'll arrive with you, but I'm not promising to stay the whole thing. "

Mac smiled.

" Thanks Veronica. "

" Yeah. Yeah. "

Veronica walked to her car. She looked around the area before getting in. She was still wondering why Logan had been here. She knew the last thing he was doing was going to classes. It really stumbled her. She didn't have time to look up on it now though. She has to go to another one of Dick's party's. As if the one she went to a few months ago wasn't bed enough. Veronica stepped into her car and drove off dreading the time when Mac would call and remind her what time she had to be there.

*****

Logan finished up in the bathroom. The areas of his beard which had been short and scraggly were now gone. He applied some expensive aftershave, which must have been left in there from a while ago. He was wearing some decent clothes that he found in one of the boxes he hadn't bothered to unpack. Logan walked into his living room. His rebellious fuck buddy was sitting on his couch. She was filing her nails. Logan sighed not really wanting her to be there right now.

" You still here? " He asked.

" No. I'm half way out of California. "

" When will you be gone? "

" Charming. "

" No seriously. I'm getting sick of you. "

" Ouch. That's hurts Echolls. "

Logan walked over to his window, which filled the entire wall; the sun was just beginning to set. He quickly ran a comb through his, almost perfectly, combed back hair.

" You're planning to bring some other sleazy lady back here tonight aren't you? " The rebel asked, walking towards Logan.

" No. You're just starting to become a pain. Don't you ever go home? "

" Alright Logan. I'll be out of here by the time you get back tonight. "

" Good. "

" If Terrance knew how you treated me he'd probably kick your ass. "

Logan laughed.

" If Terrance knew what you were doing with me he'd probably shoot your ass. "

The woman walked away form Logan heading towards his bedroom.

" Oh Logan. You have so much to learn about the world of crime. "

Logan set the comb down on his coffee table. Watching as she began to pick up some of her clothes, that had been left on his bedroom floor. Logan walked out of his front door. As he came towards his car he noticed another one drive through the road in front of him. The car looked familiar. He shrugged it off and got inside his own vehicle. He was ready for tonight. Ready to be Logan Echolls again.

*****

Veronica and Mac pulled up to the Neptune Grand. It was just after nine, and the party was only starting up. Veronica turned to Mac.

" Alright last chance. Are you sure you want to spend a perfectly fine night with a bunch of rich kids doing body shots off each other? "

Mac laughed a little.

" Look I just want to be cool with Dick. He's just trying to be nice after well … you know. "

" Yeah. You're probably right. "

" It won't be that bad. "

" Don't be so sure. "

Mac got out of the car. Veronica followed her. This was going to be a long night.

Mac knocked on the door of Dick's place. He opened it a of couple moments later.

" Hey. " He said glad to see Mac showed up.

" Glad you could make it. " He stated, but quickly saw Veronica as she began to step inside along with Mac.

" Ronnie? "

" What are you doing here? " He asked with surprise.

" God Dick. You really know how to greet a girl. " Veronica said with that natural sarcastic flare.

" I brought her with me. Is that okay? " Mac asked.

" Yeah. Course it is. " He stated.

Dick quickly shut the door. Logan would probably be there any minute now. This could be weird. He knew Veronica wanted to hear from Logan, what he didn't know was if that feeling was mutual.

*****

Logan stood in the Neptune Grand's elevator. He hadn't used it since he moved out. It seemed odd using it again. Logan glanced at his watch. It was nearly nine thirty. He had stopped to go buy a case of beer and got delayed due to the time it took for the clerk to see if the picture in his fake ID was actually his. The clerk eventually accepted it, so Logan wasn't showing up to Dick's house empty handed. He watched the numbers at the elevator's meter. He was almost on Dick's floor. Logan hadn't socialized with many of the people he was going to see tonight in a while. He hoped he wouldn't end up making a fool of himself, but he couldn't make any promises.

*****

The party was starting to fill up now. Mac spent an unusually long amount of time chatting with Dick. Veronica had been just lounging around the area, not getting more than a nod from most of the people around. She was starting to get sick of this. This is definitely not how she imagined her night playing out. Veronica felt her phone vibrate. She took it out of her pocket. It was her father. She quickly walked out onto the balcony, and then answered it.

" Hello. "

" Hey you. Just checking up on you. What you doing? "

" Just at another one of Dick's party's. Nothing but endless amounts of alcohol and don't even get me started on the girl on girl action. "

" I really wonder why you tell me such things. "

" I believe you were the one who raised me to always tell the truth. "

" Well I regret that now. You should always lie. "

Veronica laughed.

" Have a good time Veronica. "

" Thanks, but something tells me I'll be seeing you shortly. "

" Yeah well. Just have fun. "

" Alright. Bye dad. "

" Bye sweetie. "

Veronica hung up her phone.

" Nice to see you're still being yourself. " Someone said.

A startled Veronica shot over to see where the voice came from. She was surprised to see Logan standing there. Smiling at her as if she'd made his day.

" Hi. " Was all she managed to say, as she tucked her phone into her pocket.

Logan stepped closer to her.

" How are you? "

" You know me, tough as bricks. "

Veronica froze after she said that.

" I mean- "

" Don't. I had that one coming. "

" How about you? Are you all right? "

" Yeah. It is what it is. "

" No truer words spoken. "

Logan smiled. The one thing she said confidently was snappy. He missed that.

" I was surprised to see you here. "

" Gonna' have to agree with you there. "

Both of them laughed slightly. The moment was bound to be awkward. Despite Logan's chilled attitude he was actually more than happy to see her. She had been on his mind for so long that even just talking to her like this thrilled him. Veronica couldn't stop thinking about those few months ago. She remembered him kissing that photograph so vividly. All she wanted was to tell him she knew and that if he would rather kiss the real thing every night. That wouldn't be fair though. Not so soon.

" Should we go inside? " Veronica asked. Hoping it would ease the awkwardness.

" Yeah. Sure. " Logan replied walking back into the party.

They both ended up just speaking to each other for a good three hours. Talking about what either one was doing. Veronica didn't end up going to Virginia that summer, something to do with an oversubscription. This made Logan feel slightly upset. He knew how much going to Virginia meant to her. She didn't even let out how disappointed she had been about the whole thing, and she was extremely. Quite a bit of sulking and ice cream had to be used to get over that one. Logan himself had been earning a few extra dollars by investing in some motor racing company. What he left out is that it wasn't even a company, nor was it an investment per say, just a bunch of street racers he had been making some bets on. Lets just say the racers weren't letting him down.

" I'm sorry about Virginia. " Logan said, not having to yell anymore now that the music was dying out.

" Don't be. It just didn't work out. " Veronica replied, finishing what must have been a fourth or fifth beer. It was unlike Veronica to drink so much, she was just trying to loosen herself up while she caught up with Logan.

Logan looked over at he clock that hung up on the wall. It was twelve thirty. Not everybody had left yet, but he was getting tired of the whole scene.

" You want to go somewhere? " Logan asked, almost begging for a yes.

Veronica wanted to, but she couldn't ditch Mac.

" Yeah. I just have to find Mac. "

Veronica searched through crowd of people. She finally found Mac sitting alone on the couch. She stood in front of her.

" Hey. "

" Hi. "

" How you doing. "

" You know. "

Veronica nodded.

" Look Logan wants to take me somewhere. Will you be all right getting home? "

" Yeah. Yeah. Don't worry. "

" You sure? "

" Positive. I'm glad to here you two are talking. "

" Don't go to far. It could all end in disaster. "

" Go Veronica. I've just been waiting for the right time to shoot out of here anyway. "

" Okay. I'll see you. "

Mac smiled at Veronica as she walked to the door. Logan was waiting for her.

" Is Veronica allowed to come out and play? " Logan asked jokingly.

Veronica gave him a quick punch to the shoulder. Logan laughed as they left.

*****

Veronica sat in the Xterra as Logan drove them somewhere. She had no idea where he was taking her. She wondered if he should be driving, but she didn't recall him having any more than one drink. That was shocking in all honesty.

" Where are you taking me? " Veronica asked.

" I don't actually know. " Logan replied smiling, and that was the solid truth. He was just simply driving and that seemed to work for both of them. Even Veronica would tell you she was enjoying the moment.

She couldn't handle it at this point. She couldn't even begin to describe how much she had been missing Logan, and even if it was stupid, all she wanted to do was tell him that. The words came out of her mouth as if her brain could no longer store them. They just seemed to fall out of her head.

" I've really missed you. You know that? "

He looked over at her. Not quite sure what to say to that. Well he did, but he never thought it would even come to that.

" Me too. "

Veronica faintly smiled.

" So what are we going to do about it? "

*****

Smashing through the door of Logan's apartment the two of them clung onto each other as if separating would cause a nuclear holocaust. Veronica managed to climb onto his body for support. The apartment was pitch black but neither of them thought turning the light on was worth it. Logan broke what was probably his longest kiss ever, for air. Veronica smiled. Giving him a second to catch his breath. She soon went in to kiss him again. She was beginning to like Logan's new goatee, it was like a cushion against her lips. Logan lifted her higher as he brought her into his bedroom. Moments later Veronica found herself dropped onto his bed. She could tell the bed was messy.

" You could have tidied the sheets. " She teased.

" I wasn't expecting company. " Logan stated as he climbed on top of her.

The two of them continued by tearing each other's clothes off and having some of the most passionate sex in a long while. It was as if each of them had been on some sort of business trip for a while and this was the first time they'd seen each other since. Exhausted both of them rolled away. Logan took a few deep breaths. Veronica just started to fall asleep. Logan came and held her from behind kissing her shoulder.

" Good night. " He whispered, hoping she didn't want to leave.

Veronica pulled him closer to her and then sunk into the space he provided.

" Good night. " She said back.

*****

Morning came all too quickly as Veronica opened her still tired eyes. Logan was still holding onto her. She liked that, the fact he didn't even want to let her go. It was almost a shame to nudge him, but she did, because she found it almost impossible to wiggle her way out of his arms.

" Logan. "

He woke up slowly.

" Yeah. "

" I have to pee. "

He released her after that. She slid off his bed, only now noticing the headache she had. She walked into his bathroom, quickly doing as she said she had to and then heading towards the sink. Her headache was only getting worse. She needed an aspirin or something. She opened his cabinet, assuming he left that sort of stuff in there. She swallowed hard once she saw it. She couldn't actually believe it at first. She thought she was seeing things. After her initial shock she reached for it. Taking a small bag in her hand. It was heroin. Tears fell down her eyes. Heroin? This can't be right. This is crazy. She rifled through all of it. There were at least five bags in there. Veronica nearly collapsed. This was too much to take on a Sunday morning.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Veronica Mars.

* * *

Veronica pressed her body against Logan's bathroom wall, as she slid down to the floor. All of Logan's _goods_ were sprawled around everywhere. Logan appeared in the doorway right then. Veronica looked at him; tears filled her eyes, almost to the point that she could hardly see him. He couldn't have gone down this road. She couldn't have hurt him that much, and if she did, this wasn't at all fair.

" Just tell me it's not yours. " She asked, praying that's exactly what he'd say.

" Veronica- "

" It's Dick's right. He asked you to hold it for him. "

A tear ran down Logan's cheek as he looked at the floor. Why did he leave it in there? That wasn't at all smart.

" Okay. It's not Dick's. It's one of your other friends. "

Logan kept silent. He couldn't tell her. It would have stripped him of all the happiness that they produced the night before.

" You have to talk to me. "

He still kept silent.

" Logan! "

He looked into her eyes. Quickly wiping his unwanted tears. This felt degrading, but he had to admit he dug his own grave this time round.

" It's mine ... All of it. " Was all he managed to get out of himself.

Logan turned his back to her. He couldn't bear to watch this anymore. This didn't even seem like it was happening to him. It was like he was watching one of those stupid intervention shows on TV. Veronica continued to cry, but only for a minute. That was all she was going to allow herself to let out at this particular moment. Then with almost every last calorie of energy in her body, she stood up.

" Why? "

" I don't know. I'm weak. "

" Yes. You are. "

She said that so snappy. Something he missed but hated. He'll be the first to admit what he said next was a bit out of order.

" You really need to work on that tone. "

Veronica pushed him after that; he almost slipped on the floor. He was surprised and infuriated.

" What the fuck! "

" Are you stupid! "

Logan stepped away from her. Keeping his distance. He didn't say anything. He assumed the question was rhetorical.

" How could you ever get yourself into this? "

" It's not exactly what you think. "

" Oh really? "

" I mean it's a little more complicated then you're making it. "

" Doesn't seem that complicated to me. Looks like you've become a junkie. "

" Fuck you. "

Veronica wanted to hit him. She stopped herself.

" I don't think I deserved that. "

" Ah, but Veronica, you don't think you deserve anything. "

She lunged towards him, and then started hitting him in the chest. By the time she had gotten to her fourth punch, he finally got sick of the situation and slapped her. The neighbors could have probably heard the sound of his palm against her cheek. Veronica backed away rubbing her face. Logan felt guilty.

" Veronica- "

She ran away as he brought a caressing hand towards her.

Veronica found herself back inside Logan's bedroom. She quickly collected her belongings. He hit her. That was absurd. She wasn't having any of that. She was out of there.

Veronica, now dressed, walked out of Logan's bedroom. He was sitting against the wall right by the front door. He looked weak, and scared. She didn't understand why he was scared, but then it quickly came to surface. She couldn't take this in. This was too sudden, too real. Maybe that was the problem. Reality sunk in all too quickly on Veronica. Right as she was about to grab the doorknob, Logan shot out with the most disturbing words she'd ever heard him speak.

" Is this the part where you leave me to die? "

Keeping herself strong. Veronica opened the door. She stood absolutely still for a moment. Logan watched her; he knew she was going to walk out of his apartment. She was never going to come back. He was so sure of this. He didn't want it to happen, but he wasn't stupid enough to think she would stay. This was the last straw. Veronica wanted him to be better, a better person, better friend, lover. He couldn't do any that.

*****

Logan sat alone. The same place he was. Nothing but a cool breeze came through the door. She left it open, and he was far too broken to get up and close it. He kept replaying what he wished had happened in his head, and it was all rather straight forward. He would flush the drugs and swear to her he would change. She would stay and it would all start from there. Everything. The life Logan wanted to live. Not the one given to him. All this was familiar, it had happened before, endless amounts of times before.

*****

_Veronica stormed away, but Logan grabbed her arm and pulled her back. _

_" You're not running away from this, Veronica! " _

_Veronica quickly pulled away from him. He was surprised she was able to get out of his grasp. _

_" Don't touch me! " _

_Logan kept away from her. _

_" I'm sorry, but this isn't working anymore. " _

_" Why! What did I do now! " _

_" It wasn't anything you did! Or anything I did for that matter! It's just what happens! I don't understand how you don't get that by now! " _

_He brushed a hand through his hair, almost attempting to pull the anger out of his brain. He only calmed slightly. _

_" Maybe I just have a little more faith in us. " _

_" Well. It doesn't seem to be doing any good. " _

_Veronica left the Neptune Grand. Logan lied on the floor. For hours on end he begged that she would come back. She never did, and Logan was left alone._

*****

Veronica walked into her apartment. Her father was sitting at the kitchen counter, reading the newspaper.

" So much for that seeing you shortly thing. " Keith joked; he hadn't looked at the state of Veronica.

At that moment he did so. She must have been crying the whole drive home. Keith quickly went over to caress his daughter. She cried in his arms.

" What's the matter Veronica? "

She didn't answer him she just continued to cry. Keith didn't understand what was going on, but the entire situation would have been the last thing to come to mind.

*****

The rebel lady walked through Logan's front door. He was still in the same spot. He hadn't moved for hours. She knelt down in front of him.

" What's the matter with my Echolls baby. " She asked speaking that sort of talk you would normally use with infants.

Logan looked at her. He felt like an empty gun. Utterly useless, but if loaded, would only cause harm.

" You know why you're the greatest Alex? "

" Why? "

" Because I hate you. I despise you. Sometimes you make me want to gag, and you know what? "

" What Echolls? "

" It makes you so much easier to fuck. "

She stood up. He was in a state and she didn't really feel like chatting with him anymore.

" You know what you could do for me Alex? "

" What's that? "

" You could prep up a hit. "

Alex sighed.

" Where's your stash? "

" Bathroom. You won't miss it. "

Alex walked into the bathroom. The heroin was all over the floor.

" Jesus Echolls. Was there some sort of tussle going on in here? "

" You could say that. "

Alex collected just enough drugs to give Logan a decent fix. She came up to him, attempting to get him on his feet.

" Come on. You're gonna' haft to get yourself up. "

Logan stood. He nearly fell over because his legs had gone numb. Alex brought him over to his couch.

Some time later Alex had a syringe full of what Logan had asked for. He put his arm out. Alex shot him up. He went into his high. At this point Logan had no pride to lose, for he had lost everything. He hoped that this hit would be just a bit too much, and that it would end his so called life. He wouldn't care who he left behind. The one person that truly mattered walked out on him. There wasn't anything left for Logan now. Anything but pain of course.

*****

Days had passed. Veronica felt ill for nearly every one of them. She sat in the cafeteria of Hearst College thinking that maybe she would be able to eat something. That proved to be incorrect as Veronica sat staring at what looked like a perfectly fine meal. Mac sat across the table from her. Things were silent. You would most definitely of been able to hear a pin drop in that radius.

" Are you okay? " Mac asked no longer being able to handle the stillness.

Veronica looked up at her. Giving her some facial expression that seemed to be a mix of everything.

" No. "

" You want to talk? "

" No. "

" Okay. "

The moment quickly turned back into what it was. Mac was worried. Veronica had been like this since after the party. She wondered what happened that night with Veronica and Logan. It probably all ended in disaster as Veronica put it. That was a shame. Mac thought they were going to start rebuilding what they had. Maybe it was really over.

*****

_Veronica woke up one morning. She stretched her arms out as she sat up in her bed. She trotted over to the bathroom. Once inside, she looked over at a horrid sight. Logan was hanging from the shower curtain. He had strangled himself. Veronica tilted her head at the sight. She shrugged her shoulders as she got back to what she was doing. Logan just dangled from the area, while Veronica did nothing._

*****

Logan shouted as he woke up on his couch. He was in a heavy sweat. He was breathing as if he had just run a ten-mile race. His head fell into his hand. He was becoming worried about his health, mentally and physically. He was having dreams like that almost every time he went to sleep.

Alex walked into the bedroom.

" What's up Echolls? "

Her constant appearing was starting to aggravate Logan. He didn't want her around.

" Fuck off! "

Alex walked away, slightly startled by his reply.

Logan fell back into his train of thought. He had to do something. Or else this could get worse. He didn't want that. He wanted out.

*****

Veronica sat in her bedroom. She didn't know what to do. She couldn't eat, couldn't sleep, she couldn't even focus on anything but Logan. She couldn't handle the fear. The fear that maybe he would overdose, or just so hooked that he'd never be able to dig his way out. All while she was thinking this her phone rang. She had a quick glance at the caller ID. It was him, but why would he be calling? Veronica answered it.

" Hi. " She said, very weakly.

" Veronica. " Logan said, his head pressing against the wall of his apartment.

" What is it? "

" I'm sorry. "

Veronica nearly broke out in tears. She hated this. She was starting to regret picking up the phone.

" Yeah? "

" Yes. I feel so disgusting. "

" You should. "

Logan froze for a minute. The slap he gave her kept replaying in his head.

" I didn't wan to hurt- "

" You did. "

A tear fell down his cheek, he didn't bother wiping it.

" Christ Veronica. Don't you understand? You're everything to me. I just … I just … love you. So fucking much. It hurts Veronica. You hurt. I'm really sorry about everything. Believe me. No one's more sorry than I am. But I'm sure if you fell in love with you … well, you'd find something to numb the pain when you disappear."

The line cut off. Logan heard the sound. She hung up.

" Fuck!!! "

He threw his phone into the wall. Pieces of the machine fell onto the floor. He dropped to his knees. Crying as if he had just heard he was going to die, but he felt like he was going to die. He felt like his heart had been ripped out of his chest, and he was going to bleed. Bleed out until he was nothing. Nothing but a shell of what was once a strong person. At one time he took the beatings, the deaths, the endless desertion. Now he couldn't handle it. Now, he was broken.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Veronica Mars

* * *

Veronica sped down the streets of Neptune. She didn't even know if what she was doing made any sense. She was going to him. She had to be with him. She knew he wasn't well, and she didn't want to _leave him to die._

Logan sat on his couch. Alex had left. She must have grown tired of his angered attitude. He didn't care. She meant even less than the girl he slept with in Aspen.

His thoughts were disturbed by a knock on the door. He stood, walking over to the noise. He took a deep breath, hoping that would help hide the fact that he was the most devastated man in Neptune. He opened the door. She was standing there. More beautiful than anything he had ever seen. He couldn't say one word. He just looked at her. He thought he might have been having a hallucination.

Veronica shot into his arms. Squeezing him tightly. He held her back. Pressing his lips against her soft hair. He closed his eyes for a second, while the smell of it lingered through his nose. She had her head pressed into his chest. They stood there, holding each other for a long while.

" Are you staying this time? " He asked. It would have been a stab to the chest if she said anything but _yes._

Veronica pushed her head out of his chest and then looked straight at him.

" Yes. "

Logan held her even tighter.

" Thank you. "

She put her head under his chin. She knew this wouldn't be easy, far from it. But that was the thing about Veronica; she no longer liked things easy. It seemed the harder it was, the more she could cope.

*****

The couple lied side to side in Logan's bed. They had been like that for a while now. They both just wanted to be close, and they loved just hearing each other breath.

" Logan. "

" Yeah. " He replied, facing her.

" We need to talk. "

Logan knew this had to come up at some point. It wasn't really something you put aside.

" I know. "

Veronica touched his face. Feeling the sharp hairs glide against her palm. Logan gently moved her hand away, and then got up out of the bed. He walked to the door.

" Where are you going? "

" Come here. There's something I have to do. "

Veronica got up and followed him. They walked to the bathroom. She wasn't overly surprised that the drugs were still on the floor. Logan picked up all of the bags. He held them all in his hand for a minute, and then gave them a quick sniff. He threw them into the toilet after. Veronica's eyes widened, but she was soon relieved. He put his fingers against the flush handle. He froze for a moment, thinking about what he was doing. It was extreme, it was a bold move, but he needed them to be gone. He flushed them. They all shot down the bowl very quickly. For a second he thought about reaching his hand in there, to get it all back. Thankfully, they were gone before he ever had the chance. He looked up at her. She smiled at him. A tear fell down his face.

" I need help. "

Veronica knelt down with him. She put an arm around him. Her face was close to his ear. He was so thankful for what she whispered to him.

" Then I'll help you. "

Logan took her hand free hand. He was squeezing it in his. This moment was all he ever wanted. All he ever asked for. He wasn't quite sure if it was a dream. He hoped to god it wasn't. He needed this to be real, just this one thing. That was it. Did he not deserve that much?

*****

Logan sat on his couch, watching the television. It was late, and there wasn't anything on that he found overly interesting, but that didn't stop him from watching. Veronica sat beside him; she was surprised he wasn't speaking to her. She knew it would have been difficult, but she wanted him to know she cared. Veronica leaned towards him running her hand down his arm. He knew she was trying to caress him, and for the first time, he didn't like it. He didn't want her to make him feel better. He felt he deserved to feel guilty and cold. It was his fault for what he got himself into. He was starting to regret his phone call. He loved her, but he didn't want her to give up valuable time on him. She noticed the puncture scar on his arm. She pressed her thumb over it, trying to get a better view.

" Ouch. "

" Sorry. "

She continued to examine the scar. She thought it looked a little rough. Maybe it was infected.

" What is it? "

" Your arm. How many time have you … "

She couldn't finish the question. She let him assume what she was going to ask.

" Shot up? "

Veronica nodded.

" Right where I'm touching. "

" I've lost count. "

Veronica attempted to not let her fear seep through her facial expression, but Logan knew anyway. He took her hand and pulled her close to him. Allowing her to put herself into a fetal like position. He held her, thinking he would attempt to throw in a little comic relief.

" I'm the junkie, but you're the one that's scared? "

" That's not funny. "

Logan's face lost its joke like expression. He kissed the top of her head.

" You don't need to be scared. "

" Yes I do. "

" Why? "

" Because I'm so afraid I might lose you. "

Logan almost laughed.

" It wouldn't be the worst loss. "

" Stop talking like that! "

Veronica pushed out of her position. She crawled on top of Logan, sitting on his lap so she was face to face with him.

" How can you love me so much if you don't even love yourself? "

" It's not as hard as you'd think. "

The two of them sat in silence for a short time.

" Can I tell you something? "

" Yeah. "

" I lo- "

Logan put his finger on her mouth. He knew what she was about to say. He wanted to mean the world. He had to make sure.

" I'm in a state. "

" You'll get out of it. "

" You don't know that. "

" I don't care. "

Logan cupped one side of her face.

" Only say it, if you truly mean it. "

Veronica pulled his hand away.

" I love you. "

Logan smiled. He pulled her close again. Holding her tightly. He soon realized he should tell her something. He pushed her away from him.

" What's wrong? "

" There was this girl- "

" Don't. "

" You should- "

" There was a boy I was seeing. Do you really want to her about it? "

Logan felt awkward, and slightly like finding out what boy, so he could beat tar through him.

" No. But I'd kind of like to break his fingers. "

" And I'd like to rip out that bitches hair. "

Logan pulled her closer, giving her deep kisses.

" I've missed you so bad, Veronica. "

" I know. "

They continued to kiss each other. Logan put her on her back. He broke the kiss and stared at her from a higher viewpoint.

" You not gonna' say it back then. Is Veronica Mars to tough or something? "

" I already told you. "

" When? "

" After the party. "

" I think I need to hear it again. "

" No. "

Logan took grasp of her love handles.

" I'll tickle you. "

Veronica's eyes widened.

" Do that and I'll tell your friends that you kiss that picture of me at night. "

Logan let go of her, almost in shock.

" How do you know that? " He asked jumping off the couch.

Veronica sat up.

" Don't worry. I'm not actually going to tell anyone. "

" How do you know? "

" I saw you. "

" When! "

" Don't yell at me, Logan. "

" Tell me. "

" Dick's party. You were drunk. I helped you get to bed. "

Logan ran a hand through his hair.

" You knew I did that then and you didn't even think about getting back with me? "

" Oh don't start this. You're ruining a nice moment. "

" I can't believe you let me hurt that long. "

" I wanted to get back with you Logan! I really wanted to just hop in your bed right there and then. "

" Why didn't you? Don't you even understand how much I wanted that! "

" I do now! "

" And I'm sorry I didn't realize you had to numb the pain so often! " She had made a stupid gesture and voice at the _numb the pain _part.

Logan walked away. That hurt, one hell of a lot. She almost immediately regretted it.

" Logan- "

" Just don't talk. "

Veronica got off the couch and followed him. She took his arm and attempted to pull him over to face her. She didn't do a very good job and he just looked over to her anyway.

" I just told you I loved you Logan! So I'm not going to let you ruin this! "

Logan didn't reply right then and let her cool down for a second. She started to tear up after that.

" I don't want to fight, especially now. " She told him, and then looked down after; she didn't want him to see her tears. She tried so hard not to cry in front of him.

Logan took her chin and brought her head back up.

" I've been a real asshole, haven't I? "

Veronica laughed as she nodded.

" I'm just trying to take this in Veronica. I keep expecting you to leave. "

" I'm not going to. Not again. "

Logan wiped a newly emerged tear off her face, with his thumb.

" Don't promise me anything. "

" But I- "

" Shhh. "

Logan took Veronica's hand.

" Come here. "

Logan brought her into the bedroom throwing her on the bed. He climbed beside her.

" Are you sure you want this? " He asked. Wanting to be absolutely positive she was ready to fall into this epic relationship, if she was ready for the ruined lives and bloodshed to come.

" Yes. "

The two of them had a night of nothing but finally getting the chance to express just exactly how much they loved each other. It was something neither of them would forget, for it was probably one of the most beautiful moments each of them had ever experienced. Both of them finally realized just how much they needed each other. They finally realized that they were willing to do anything, just to have it. And you know what? It's the one thing any human being can't survive without. Love.

*****

Logan's car stopped in Hearst College's parking lot. He hadn't been here for a long time. He expected to see his drug dealer around, and then reality sunk back in. He was quitting now. He was getting out of it. He was doing that for her.

" I don't have to go today. " Veronica said.

" You're going. "

" But- "

" You haven't been at school for three days, Veronica. I'm not going to let you fall behind because of me. "

" I'm coming straight over when I'm done. "

" I figured. "

Veronica leaned over to give him a kiss on the cheek, which was still covered in scraggly short hairs. It felt ticklish on Veronica's lips. When she pulled away she started to pull at Logan's mop like hair.

" I'm going to have to clean you up tonight. "

" And I was just getting used to the whole Serpico look. "

Veronica laughed. She sat in the passenger seat of the Xterra; she didn't want to leave him alone. She didn't trust him, she loved him, but she still knew that wasn't enough to stop him from getting a fix.

" Go. "

Veronica got out of the car. She stood in front of it for a short time. Logan gave her a faint smile. A minute later he had drove off. Veronica wondered if she made the right choice, falling in to all of this. It didn't really matter if it was smart or not. It was what she had to do. It's what he would have done for her. The only thing that scared her truly scared her. Was that she couldn't trust him. Not again. Not after this. Veronica walked into Hearst College. This was going to be the longest day she'd had in a while.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Veronica Mars

* * *

Logan watched as Veronica laughed with her father. They were attempting to make some silly dish from one of the ridiculously expensive cookbooks that had been on the apartment's shelf when he moved in. It was a short moment but Logan savored every second of it. He never had such a thing with his father. Just, a lot, of painful and empty events.

Veronica noticed Logan sitting there. She had invited her father over because he eventually called her. Keith wondered where she had been for the last few nights. She knew her father wouldn't like this. Her, practically, living with Logan Echolls. She didn't care though. She was nearly twenty years old. She could spend her time with anyone she pleased.

" Come over here and help us. " Veronica demanded, gesturing Logan over.

He stood up off the couch, walking over to the kitchen.

" Looks like you guys got it covered. " He replied looking at the mess in the pot.

" I think it's safe to say, this is a fail. " Keith stated.

" Chinese? " Logan asked after.

" Yes. " Veronica said running towards the phone.

This left Keith and Logan in front of the absolute monstrosity they failed to bring together. Keith looked over at Logan once his daughter was out of earshot with the phone. He knew about Logan's problem. He didn't think his daughter was stupid enough to get herself into something like that.

All three of them sat at Logan's table. Eating the Chinese food that had been recently ordered. It all felt so nice. Logan loved how Veronica could change his udder devastation and pain into happiness and joy all in a matter of days. He felt that he was finally ready to step back into the life he had left those many moths ago. He thought about surfing the next morning. He quickly exited himself just thinking about the Pacific Ocean, and how he loved riding through every wave it threw at him.

" What are you daydreaming about? " Veronica asked with a grin.

" Nothing. " He replied.

Keith stopped eating for a moment.

" So Logan. What made you move out of the Neptune Grand? " Keith asked, in an attempt to ask a casual question.

" One day I just looked at my life and realized I was living in a hotel. Couple days later I had moved out. " Logan answered. It seemed reasonable enough.

" What about money? Was that ever a factor? " Keith asked.

" Dad. " Veronica said. It was loud and sudden, as if she couldn't believe her father asked Logan such a question.

Logan's face immediately went into a solid angered expression.

" No, of course not. " Logan replied.

Keith put his fork down on the table.

" I've been in my line of work for a long time. I know the behaviors of people such as your self. " Keith said.

Veronica's jaw dropped. She didn't even know what to say.

" What do you mean? Rich people? I'm not sure what you're saying. " Logan replied in confusion.

" Drug addicts. " Keith said, wiping his mouth with a napkin.

Logan looked away, he was slightly laughing. He looked up at Veronica. She looked so very guilty.

" You could have mentioned he knew. " Logan said.

Veronica simply nodded.

Keith's mouth opened. Veronica knew he was going to give some lecture.

" I know you two think you can handle this, and believe me, I really wish you could- "

" Shut up. " Logan snapped.

" Excuse me! " Keith yelled. Shooting up from the table.

" Sit the fuck down! " Logan screamed much louder. Knocking his plate down to the floor as he did so.

Veronica shrieked at the whole situation. Keith quickly sat back down.

" Don't you dare tell either of us what we are thinking. Especially me. " Logan said quietly but very powerful.

Keith was shocked. He didn't realize how hostile Logan was.

" Do you talk to my daughter that way? " Keith asked, extremely angry.

" No. " Logan replied.

" That better be true. " Keith said after standing up slowly.

" Where are you going? " Veronica asked her father, grabbing his wrist.

" Leaving. I'm obviously not wanted. " Keith stated gently pushing his daughters hand away.

" Of course you are. " Veronica said after. She turned to Logan.

" Tell him he is, Logan. "

" He's not. " Logan replied.

" I'll see you later sweetie. " Keith said, kissing his daughters hand.

Keith walked away from her. Her hand slipped out of his once he was far enough. He walked over to the door. Looking at Veronica one last time. He gave her a quick smile.

Minutes later, Logan and Veronica sat across from each other at the table. They were simply staring at each other in complete silence. Veronica was only a little angry. Logan was damn near ready to beat hell through somebody.

" Well that was terrible. "

" It was his fault. "

" You helped it go over board. "

" Really. You think so? "

" You didn't have to yell at him. "

" He called me a drug addict! "

" You are! "

Logan got up completely ignoring the smashed plate beside him.

" I don't appreciate that. "

" I think it's about time you've accepted it. "

" I have! "

" No! You haven't! You still get ridiculously protective over some sort of pride I'm guessing, but you know what? "

" What! "

" There's no pride left Logan! "

Logan froze in the spot he was standing. He brushed his hand through his, recently, cut hair. He was only hurt because that was true. Not because Veronica pointed it out.

" No pride? "

Veronica looked down. She rubbed her eyes. Trying to figure out why she always said the wrong thing.

" So that's what Veronica thinks. That Logan has no pride. No fucking pride! "

" Stop. "

" No! I'm not going to stop! I didn't realize you thought so little of me! Guess it wouldn't make a difference if I went to Mexico and did what I really want! Fuck little twelve-year-old prostitutes! "

" Seriously. Stop this. "

" We can finally act out some of the sex me and Kendall had! "

Veronica started to cry slightly. Something about Logan had changed. He was far harsher at this time than ever.

" What! "

" You're hurting my feelings. "

Logan looked at her in disbelief.

" What are you Veronica? Three years old? Of course I hurt your feelings. "

Logan walked up to her. Kneeling down to her level. He moved his mouth to her ear.

" But you'll have always hurt mine first. "

*****

_" Maybe I just have a little more faith in us. " _

_" Well. It doesn't seem to be doing any good. " _

_Veronica walked to the door. Logan stood still, not really wanting to say a word. He just let the pain attempt to dissolve itself. _

_" You really believe that? " _

_That was all he managed to call out. Veronica turned to him. _

_" I don't have anything else to believe, Logan. " _

_Logan had been lying on the floor for nearly a day now. She wasn't coming back. He felt betrayed. Yet not surprised. He so badly wished he could have prepped himself for this. There was no way for that to get done. He was alone. Like he always has been. He knows he's had relations. They were all obscene and careless. Nothing, except meaningless sex, and unloving words. He wanted her. So fucking badly. It felt like a blade to his heart. He needed this to stop. This unbearable pain. He had no clue how he could do it. He prayed for an answer. _

*****

_Days later Logan stood on the balcony of his Neptune Grand room. Drinking a bottle of God knows what. He himself probably didn't know. Dick came up to him, rather quietly. _

_" Hey man. " _

_" Hey. " _

_" You okay? " _

_" No. " _

_" Something you need? " _

_" Peace. " _

_Dick nodded. He left Logan to what he was doing. Drinking his sorrows away. He had learned from an early age that, alcohol, drowned just about anything out. He reached into the pocket of the jeans he had been wearing since Veronica left. He went deep into the pocket. Searching for a small but important piece of metal. Once his hand was out he put it in front of his face. He opened it. Revealing a small ring lying in the center of his palm. It was white gold, and had a heavy diamond inside. The cost of it was something that shouldn't matter, but at this moment all he was thinking was that it had been a waste. He couldn't bring himself to get rid of it, though. That would only prove that he didn't love her. He couldn't do that. He didn't have the guts. He kissed the little ring. Squeezing it in his hand right after. It's the closest thing he has to her. At that moment, he wants nothing more than to be able to put it on her finger. _

*****

_Logan drove down the streets of Neptune, extremely late at night. A thin beard had grown over his face. He was wearing large sunglasses, trying to hide his intoxication on drugs and alcohol, from the authorities. His car was moving in slight zigzags down the street. He was getting honks and shouts from other late night drivers. _

_Around ten minutes later he parked in front of a house. It looked expensive, but some parts of it were very low class. The biggest contributor to this was the cheesy neon sigh on top of the door which said, _

_" Welcome to Paradise. " _

_Logan had learned to look down on things like that. He had grown up around Aaron Echolls taste all is life. Movie Stars know how to decorate. Well, their decorators do. _

*****

_Logan had just been let into the house. It was filled with a mix of people. He noticed Alex dancing, with rather burly man with long dreadlocks, a man who in the future was going to be his drug dealer. He walked towards the couple. The man noticed him. _

_" Echolls! " He shouted, letting go of Alex and heading over to give a Logan a friend like hug. _

_" You all right Terrance? " Logan asked, once the hug had broke. _

_" I'm fucking great man. " _

_" Good to hear. " _

_" You high or something, Echolls? " Alex asked. _

_Logan quickly removed his sunglasses. Reviling a seriously doped up looking pair of eyes. _

_" Course not. " _

_Terrence chuckled, putting an arm around Logan and guiding him to a crowd of people. _

*****

_" That's the shit I want to fell! " A naked Logan yelled as Alex jabbed a needle full of Heroin into his thigh. They were in a private room of the house. _

_" Amazing isn't it? " _

_" Fuck yeah. I'm only wondering why I haven't tried this before. " _

_" Everybody says that. " _

_Logan laughed. _

_" Of course they do. " _

*****

Veronica and Logan sat at opposite ends of the couch. The two of them had been in silence for about two hours now. Veronica hated that he was so selfish. Logan hated that he knew that. He also hated that he was still trying to think of himself as a respectable individual, when he flushed that dream a long time ago.

" How did it happen? " Veronica asked. Meaning only one thing.

" It was stupid. "

" I know that, but how did it start. "

" About a week after you left. I met this couple. They invited me to a party. The guy's wife gave me my first hit. "

Veronica was good at piecing things together, but this one took her a couple of minutes.

" Was she the girl you were seeing? "

Logan sighed.

" One of them. "

Her eyes widened when he said that. She couldn't believe that he shared that with her.

" How many were there? "

" A bunch. "

She didn't know whether to laugh or cry. All she wanted to know was how many.

" You should know that none of them meant anything. "

" Glad to hear. "

" Come on Veronica. "

" Why don't you come on? I saw one boy while we weren't together. One. "

" I know, and the fact that I saw … "

Logan didn't want to say it. He didn't want to tell her about all of those slimy whores that he fucked in that crack house. He didn't want to tell her that he kept his own circle of them, and that he had them all on more than one occasion, but he was trying to be honest. Trying to give her all the facts. She deserved to know that.

" Four different girls, well … "

Veronica was almost in shock. After a couple of seconds she shot up of the couch. Wanting to yell and scream at him until he knew just how much this had hurt her.

" Four, Logan! Four! "

He softly stood up. Gently coming towards her. Once his fingers were close to enough she smacked them away.

" Don't touch me! "

" Veronica. "

" No! I can't believe this! "

" I didn't feel anything for any of them. "

" That makes it worse! That shows me that you just tried to fuck me right out of your life! "

" It didn't work though! Did it! "

" What? "

" I still had to kiss that picture of you at night. I still had to imagine the times I woke up with you in my arms … just to get out of bed. I still had to cry … every time I bumped into you. I still had to pray. Pray that maybe you'd come back … "

By then Veronica had fallen into his arms. For some reason every time he went through that list Veronica just felt that their love was too precious to fight anymore.

" I love you. "

" I love you too. "


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Veronica Mars

* * *

_Logan fell to the floor quite suddenly. He was sweating ridiculously and he felt that his heart was going to burst right through his chest. A woman's hand pressed down on the center of the area. Logan could feel her sweaty body rub against his. Seconds later, her legs had spread over him. She landed down so hard it made him grunt. _

_" Jesus! " _

_" Shhh. " She said covering his mouth with her hand. _

_Logan let his tongue slide over her fingers. She only continued to thrust into him. He was enjoying the extremely pleasurable feeling that all the drugs seemed to enhance. He quickly pulled her hand off of his face. _

_" You're worth every penny. " _

_She just smiled, then continued to do exactly what she was, only getting faster and faster. It all stopped once Logan had what he intentionally paid for. She slid off of him, walking away to get to another customer. Logan lied there wondering if what he just did went against every moral he ever had. He was worried because after that, he must have broken them all. _

*****

Logan was wide-awake one sunny morning. Veronica was still asleep he was holding her. The fighting had stopped and at this point he didn't want it to ever happen again. He tried to make a pact with himself. Of course he knew that it would be hard to keep. He just needed to know there was a reason she was there, not just so he could take his insecurities and anger out on her. Even her father didn't deserve the scene he made. He brushed some of the hair off the back of her neck, giving light kisses to the newly revealed skin. She made some exhale like noise as she scooted closer to him.

" Good morning. "

She only replied with her mouth closed and Logan couldn't make any sense out of. He smiled, continuing to kiss the back of her neck. She giggled slightly. He stopped after that. Holding her even tighter. The moment was warm and peaceful. He loved every second of it. He needed it all the time. When he didn't have it he would vividly imagine it, and if he didn't do that, the whole day would be disastrous for him.

" Where's all this coming from? " She asked, rolling off of her side and looking at him.

He took her hand and started grasping it.

" I'm sorry. "

" I know. "

" I'd love to tell you that it's not going to happen again but- "

" You can't promise that. "

The two of them just kept still for a moment.

" How am I going to apologize to him. "

" Public place. "

" Why? "

" I can't promise that he won't tase you. "

Logan smiled.

" You have classes today? "

" No. "

Logan pulled her closer to him.

" Good. I can spend the whole day making everything up to you. "

" Whoa, whoa. Easy tiger. What makes you think I'd go for something as easy as a day full of sex? "

His forehead fell on hers.

" I don't. "

*****

Keith stood in his kitchen with Alicia. A look of near shock was on her face. She attempted to say something but she couldn't seem to get the words out.

" I really. I ... "

" It was surprising for me as well. "

" How's Veronica? "

" At first, a mess. Ever since she started well ... living there I suppose, she's been almost oblivious of it. "

" I'm sure she's not disregarding it. "

" She's not thinking about it. "

" Would you? "

" Don't ask me that. "

" Come on Keith. She obviously loves the boy. I mean ... would you really want to be thinking about it all the time? "

Keith stood in silence. Alicia started to smile.

" Did he really yell at you? "

" Yes. It was scary. "

" Could you really not have yelled back louder? "

" No. You don't understand. It was hostile. Like he'd been under violent stress for ... well, months. "

" You think it was like that? "

" I know it was. "

Alicia's face went flat. She was genuinely worried. Not about Logan. About Veronica, what if something got out of hand one night. What if Logan hurt her?

" What are you going to do? "

" The cop inside me says I should get him arrested. The dad says I should stay out of it. "

" Who are you going to listen to? "

" I don't know, Alicia. I just don't know. "

Keith continued to drink his coffee. Not at any sort of conclusion to his decision.

*****

_A sleazy looking woman sat on the hood of Logan's Xterra. It was late at night, well, early in the morning you could say. Logan walked towards the woman, still looking rather dirty. He stopped in front of her. _

_" What do you want? " _

_" You're Logan Echolls right? " _

_" That would be me. " _

_" Son of Aaron Echolls? " _

_Logan grinned, assuming what the woman was. _

_" Look if you're a reporter or something- " _

_" God, you're pretty sharp Echolls. " _

_" It's kind of obvious. " _

_" What did I do wrong? " _

_" No one who lives here is that sleazy. Unless you're a whore. " _

_Logan walked to the drivers seat. The woman followed him. _

_" You don't know that I'm not. " _

_" What are you getting at? " _

_" Come on Echolls. Isn't it obvious? You give me something to write about, and I'll be your little whore. " _

_" Get in. " _

_Logan slipped into the vehicle. The reporter got in after. Logan drove off._

*****

Veronica sat across from Logan at his small dining like table. She didn't know what they were going to do that day. He didn't tell her. She didn't really like surprises. Unless they were from, certain people. Logan was starting to come into that category.

" Does it involve water? "

" No. "

" Heights? "

" No. "

Veronica took a moment to think.

" Bungee chords? "

" Ah ... no. "

" Helicopters? "

" Veronica. "

" Private Jets. "

" I'm only going to say no. "

" Celebrities? "

" You wish. "

" Oh. This sucks. " Veronica pouted like some spoiled little girl.

" You'll like it. "

" I better. "

Logan continued to just stare at her. He loved this. In fact he lived for this. It seemed that nothing else mattered. Only what was going on right now. For a second he didn't want the moment to end. Just because of his fear. That she could leave. That he wasn't perfect. That was all that scared him now a days'. Sometimes he thought about just taking a little. Like some sort of control relief, but who was he kidding that would only throw him over the deep end. He didn't want that.

*****

_He pulls her in obscene directions by the curls on her head. At first glance they would look painful, but to the moment they looked natural. She moans like it's the most pleasurable experience she's ever had. Knowing her track record, it probably is. He seems to understand this. So he only tries to make it better for her. He's not sure if that's for her or to prove he's some sort of sex god. It would most likely be the second option, but he doesn't want to believe he's that much of a prick. Even thought it's true. Half way through the romp he wants to break down in tears. She floated through his mind unintentionally. That seemed to be uncontrollable. He continued his actions until he reached what he wanted. She gets what she wanted after. He rolls off of her. Walking to his bathroom. Splashing water o his face. _

_" Alright Echolls. Give me something good. " _

_Logan came out of the bathroom. _

_" Okay. Here's what I got. Did you know that Sheriff Van Lowe loves kids? " _

_" Very funny. " _

_" Look lady. I don't have any dirt I'm willing to give out. But you can ask my maid if she has any queries about her profession. " _

_" Wow. Just, wow. " _

_The reporter got dressed and left. Logan tried to get to sleep. He had no luck. He felt as if he was becoming more and more disgusting everyday. _

*****

Veronica laughed as Logan through the thin pink ring around the coke bottles. They were at some carnival way out of town. He seemed to be doing well. Veronica knew what he was trying to do. He must have spent a long time planning this out. There was a stuffed bear in the prize selection. It said ' I love you bery much '. Veronica couldn't believe he had remembered. It was a pretty long time ago. Logan threw the last ring and it hit the third bottle. Veronica clapped for him.

" Congratulations! You have won a prize. What will it be? "

" Can I have that bear there? " Logan asked pointing to it.

The staff member took the bear and passed it down to Logan. He brought it over to Veronica. She grabbed it instantly.

" I didn't expect this. "

Logan brought her in for a hug, and then gave her a light kiss on her forehead.

" Was it better than a private jet? "

" About one thousand times. "

" Good. "

*****

Keith sat at his desk in Mars investigations. He hand the phone in his hand. He found it hard. It shouldn't have been difficult to report a hostile drug addict. For some reason Keith kept wondering if maybe Logan was truly misunderstood. Could Aaron have given him the wrong lessons on life? Logan seemed to understand just about anything thrown at him. He had human reactions. Maybe hostile was the wrong word. Maybe Logan was just acting on the reactions he grew up with. It seemed true enough. Even though a small part of Keith did want to see Logan Echolls finally take the fall for something. He thought that maybe Logan had already fell, the usage of Heroin. It's not something any addict goes into without serious reasoning. Logan deserved a chance to get off of it. Only one chance, but a chance none the less.

*****

Veronica walked through the open door of Logan's apartment. She was still cuddling the bear. Logan followed her. They made their way into his kitchen. She set the toy down on the counter. Logan held her from behind. Wrapping his arms around her torso. He swayed the pair of them side to side.

" Does this mean we're normal now? "

" No. "

Logan buried his head into her hair. He later looked back up into the air.

" We're never being normal, are we? "

" Maybe not. Does it really matter? "

" No. Not really. "

Veronica stepped out of his hug. Sitting down on his small dining table. She started to flip through the newspaper that laid on it. Logan sat across from her.

" Veronica. "

" Yeah. "

" Can I ask you something? "

" What? "

" You've been staying here for a while now and … "

Logan stopped speaking. He thought what he was about to ask her might be too soon. Veronica looked up at him. She had a smile on her face.

" You gonna' finish? "

" I was … well I wanted to know … this went through a lot smoother in my head. "

" You want to start again? "

" Please. "

She looked back down to her paper. Logan took a deep breath.

" Veronica. "

" Yes. "

" Will you … oh, for fucks sake. "

Veronica started to laugh.

" Don't. "

" I'm sorry, it's just … "

She continued to laugh.

" It's not funny. "

She couldn't stop herself now. Logan was angry, he wanted her to take it seriously. She wouldn't do that. After her laughter cleared she noticed how upset he was.

" Oh sweetie. "

She stood up and walked up to him.

" Don't be upset. "

" You've upset me. "

Veronica sat down on his lap.

" Come on. You can ask me. "

" I don't want to now. "

" I'm sorry. It was just mildly hilarious. "

Logan crossed his arms. Looking away form her.

" Logan. "

" What? "

" Can I move in with you? "

He turned to look at her.

" That's not the same. "

" Will you just say yes? "

" Yes. You can move in. "

Veronica gave him a quick kiss. Logan liked how she knew what he was going to ask her. Suppose his opening line made it kind of obvious.

*****

Loud knocks came from Logan's front door. Veronica looked over at Logan as they sat on the couch watching some movie.

" Whose that? "

" Don't know. "

Logan stood up and walked to the door. He opened it. An angry looking Wallace was standing there.

" Wallace. What are you doing here? "

" I don't know. Why don't you tell me? "

" What? "

Wallace barged into the apartment. Logan tried to stop him, but he had already approached Veronica by then.

" What the hell V! "

Veronica looked surprised.

" Wallace- "

" He's on heroine! "

" Oh. "

" Yeah. I know. But you know how I found out? My mom. My mom told me what's going on with my best friend. "

" I don't know what to say. "

" You don't have to say anything V. I'd just like you to know that I'm done. "

" Wallace. "

" I took all of the ignoring for a while. Figured you needed space. Then I find out you just totally pushed me aside. What kind of friend is that? "

" It wasn't like that. "

" It was though. You'll just never admit it. "

Wallace stormed towards the front door. Logan tried to grab his arm but he knocked it away. The door slammed hard as he left. Veronica broke down in tears seconds later. Logan practically sprint over to comfort her. He let her just cry. This didn't seem fair. Such a sweet day, ending on a bitter note. Logan just held her. He didn't know what else to do. He didn't realize what a strain this would be to her life. For a moment he felt guilty. Like he should not have needed her. The fact that he did just made him feel selfish. Lets face it though Logan Echolls was selfish.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Veronica Mars

* * *

_Logan drunkenly stumbled into his room at the Neptune grand. It was dark and he could barley see anything around him. He heard breathing. He disregarded it. Thinking his intoxication was playing tricks on him. He walked towards the sound. Somebody grabbed him, and then threw him with strong force. Logan fell to the floor. _

_" Guess that some day's today. " _

_Logan's heart stopped. He figured The Castle would do exactly what Gory told them. Make him die. _

*****

Veronica walked into Hearst College's cafeteria. She saw Wallace and Mac sitting at some table. She glanced at Wallace. He saw her. Their eyes met for a second, but no more. He looked away to keep chatting with Mac. Veronica was close enough to an empty table so she quickly took a seat. She started to pick at her food. Not too long after that, Weevil came mopping his way through the area. He noticed her. She wasn't looking like her usual self. He grabbed a seat next to her.

" Please tell me you're sulking because you miss me. "

Veronica looked up. It had been a bit of time since she'd spoken to him. She smiled slightly.

" Hey. "

" What's up with you? "

" You know, the usual things. Everything and everyone is falling apart right in front of me. "

" Sorry to hear that. "

Veronica took a good look at him. He was like he always was. No hair, and a fluffy little mustache. He seemed to be the only person she knew that didn't change at all. She loved the fact that there was at least one person like that.

" How are you? "

" I'm okay. "

Weevil took a look at her. He tired to clear all the erotic thoughts of her in his head. He couldn't do it though. He just kept replaying all the intimate little moments they had together those few months ago. He wondered if she was seeing somebody else. If she even missed him. He figured by now she would have crawled back to Echolls. He didn't really like that thought, but it was probably true. She never really got over him. Every bump in she had with him seemed to leave a mark. Weevil knew he was just a rebound, but the fling kind of mattered. Well, to him anyway.

" Look, you ever need to talk to somebody. I'm around. "

" I'll keep that in mind. "

" I'll see you. "

" Yeah. "

Weevil got up, taking his mop and bucket. He continued with his work. Veronica watched as he went off. She couldn't help but miss him somewhat. Under that tough outer shell he seemed to always have on. He was actually rather sweet.

*****

_The hard fist smashed into Logan's face. He spit up blood as his head was brought into the direction. His head fell down afterwards. It must have been the tenth time he was hit. He didn't think it would stop, he thought they were going to beat him to death. _

_" Alright. That's enough of that shit. Lets get this over with. " _

_Logan was dragged into his bathroom. The light was quickly turned on. _

_" How we gonna' do this boss? " _

_The man who gave the orders pulled off the ski mask he was wearing. It was Gory. He walked in front of Logan. Grabbing him by his slightly longish hair. _

_" You have no fucking clue how painful this is gonna' get. " _

_Logan simply smiled. He was trying to make Gory feel like none of this was scaring him, and to be totally honest. It wasn't anymore. It was starting to become a bore. In fact he just wanted them to waste him. Gory pulled him over to his bathtub. Violently throwing him inside. _

_" You embarrassed me. Beating me like that in front of those people. " _

_" I'm so sorry. " _

_Gory lunged towards Logan. Grabbing his neck tightly in his hand. Logan could feel the air exit his system. _

_" Jesus Gory. You're gonna' kill him. " _

_" That's the point! " _

_" What? " _

_Gory let go of Logan walking towards the two masked minions of his. Logan couldn't make out what they were saying to one another. After about a minute one of them stormed off. Gory sprinted to the door. Logan heard the front door slam. One of his minion's didn't want any part of this. Gory darted back into the bathroom. Heading straight over to Logan. _

_" I'm gonna' show you something. " _

_Gory pulled some pearl handled straight razor out of his jacket. He put it rather close to Logan's face. _

_" You ever shaved with one of these? " _

_Logan simply shook his head. _

_" I shave with this everyday. You know why? " _

_Logan was forced to shake his head once again. _

_" It's the hardest way to get it done. I like it when it's hard. It shows that I'm a man. But you know what doesn't show that I'm a man? " _

_Logan didn't bother making indication. He assumed he'd tell him anyway. _

_" You beating me in the fucking cafeteria! " _

_Gory quickly pulled open Logan's button up shirt. He brought the razor over Logan's kidney. Once he applied pressure, Logan held his breath. Gory ran the razor over the area. The skin split open quicker than anything Gory had ever seen. Logan screamed as all the blood gushed out. It wasn't long before he passed out in his bath, which was now starting to fill up with blood. _

_" Jesus Christ! He's fucking dead man! " _

_" Shut up! " _

_Gory walked out of the bathroom. He left the Neptune Grand after that. He did what he wanted. He assumed he had killed Logan Echolls. _

*****

A series of quite knocks came from Dick's room at the Neptune Grand. He opened the door. Mac was standing there. She looked a little funny.

" What's up? "

She ran in and gave him a hug.

" What is it? "

Mac let go of him and quickly shut the door.

" There's something you should know. "

*****

_Terrance was wrapping some sheet around Logan's body, which had now been placed on the bathroom floor. Gory's minion was standing in the corner watching. _

_" I swear Sorokin gets stupider everyday. " _

_" Yeah. " _

_" Alright I'm gonna' get him to the ware house. Clean this place up. It's got to be spotless. " _

_The minion nodded as he ran to find some cleaning products. _

_Terrance carried Logan out into the Neptune Grand's parking lot. He came in front of some expensive looking pick up truck. He placed Logan in the back. _

_" You poor bastard. " _

*****

Dick stood in his living room. He was pacing around. He kept running his hands through his hair. He looked like he was in some sort of panic. Mac was on his couch and she just sat there. She didn't really know what to do. It must have been hard, finding out about your best friend's problems from someone other than your best friend.

" How long? "

" A while. "

" How long is a while! "

Mac swallowed. She'd never seen Dick get angry like that.

" Six months. "

" Six months? "

" Yes. "

" How fucking stupid! "

Dick charged towards the door. Mac chased after him, grabbing him from behind.

" Don't. Not while you're like this. "

Dick pushed her off and ran towards the nearest wall. He punched it extremely hard. Mac was shocked to see his fist had made a dent. Dick backed away. His eyes were closed. She could hear him start to sob. She came towards him. He fell into her arms, now letting it all flow out. The two of them sunk to the floor. Mac let his head burry in her neck. She wasn't used to this, comforting people, but she felt it was necessary at this moment. She felt like helping someone she cared about.

*****

_Logan's eyes opened. At first everything was bright, but it all soon became clear. He coughed a couple of times. He was in so much pain, but he could hardly move his body. He felt seriously doped up. He could smell cigarette smoke. _

_" You hear about Gory? " Alex's voice asked. _

_" Yeah, and I'm glad. Guy was a complete fuck up. " Terrance replied. _

_Terrance heard Logan breathing. He looked over to see his eyes were open. _

_" Alex. " _

_She looked over once he called her. They were both in awe. They figured he was a goner. Alex was the first to step towards him. Logan looked over to her. _

_" What ... happened ... to ... Sorokin? " Logan asked. _

_" You'll be glad to know he's dead. " Terrance replied. _

_" Why ... is that? " Logan asked after. Starting to regain control of his speech. _

_" Because he attempted to murder you. " Alex answered, checking the stitching of Logan's wound. _

_" I'm not glad. " Logan stated weakly. _

_" I can't say the same. " Terrance stated after. _

_" Who are you people? " Logan asked. _

_" We're the people who saved your life. " Terrance answered. _

_" Should I say thank you? " Logan asked looking at Alex. _

_" It would be a start. " She replied. _

_" Thanks. " _

_Terrance smiled. _

*****

Dick and Mac cuddled up to each other in Dick's bed. All of there clothes had been thrown in different directions of the room. They were still sweaty and out of breathe. Dick ran his index finger and thumb through Mac's blue strand of hair.

" You handled that very well you know. "

Mac giggled.

" I'm serious, you're better than a mom. "

" Shut up. "

Mac pushed herself out of Dick's hold.

" Are you okay? "

" Yeah. It was just ... "

" I know. "

There was a small silence.

" Thank you. "

" You don't need to thank me. "

" Yes I do. You could have just split, but- "

Mac put a finger on his lips.

" I get it. "

Dick smiled and pulled her back into a cuddle.

" You want to watch TV? "

" Sure. "

Dick took the remote from his night table and flicked the television on. The first thing that came up was the news. Both of them were pretty surprised to see what the headline was.

*****

" Neptune drug lord, Terrance Lythanelle, was arrested this morning for possession of cocaine in his vehicle. " That was what came out of the television's speakers in Logan's apartment.

Logan's head fell in his hands. He felt bad fro Terrance. He was his friend. Not his best friend but a good friend. He felt he owed the man his pity, since he had saved his life five moths earlier, but it soon donned on him what could be let out. Terrance was Logan's drug dealer. If the cops pressed Terrance hard enough anything could come out, and if Terrance talked, Logan was looking at a prison sentence.

*****

_Logan entered his room. He was wearing some ratty clothes that Alex had given him. Dick was watching TV. He saw Logan. _

_" Shit man. What happened to you? " _

_" I'm going to bed. " _

_" Okay. " _

_Logan stumbled to his bedroom. Dick was worried. Logan had just disappeared for a few days. Dick wasn't around to see what really went on in the room that time ago. He was on some surf trip that Logan passed up. Logan wasn't going to tell him anything. Sorokin was dead. There wasn't any worry anymore. Christ, did he just think that? _

*****

Veronica walked through the door of her and Logan's apartment. She saw Logan sitting at the dining table. The TV was off and the whole living space was silent. Veronica was concerned. She quickly knelt down beside him.

" What is it? "

Logan was silent.

" Logan? "

" You shouldn't love me, Veronica. "

" What? "

" I'm not at all boyfriend material. "

Veronica let her head fall on his lap.

" Of course you are. I love you. "

Logan rested his hand on her shoulder.

" They arrested my drug supplier. "

Veronica froze.

" He could tell the police … about my addiction. "

Veronica pushed herself up and sat down on Logan's lap. She squeezed him tightly after. The two of them just stayed like that for practically the whole night. Veronica wondered if he would really be arrested. That seemed almost ridicules, but really, it wasn't at all ridicules. Logan had been purchasing illegal drugs for six months. They didn't have the benefit of it looking like it would be Terrance's word against Logan's. There were pictures, videos, and witnesses. It was all very out in the open with the drug world, and in that world people would do what they had to. Even if it meant, fucking everything up for your friends. Logan wondered why he ever had to live. It seemed he was nothing but an obstacle for everyone in his life. At that moment Logan Echolls truly wished he hadn't been born.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Veronica Mars

* * *

Logan carried Veronica's sleeping body onto his bed. He set her down gently, making sure he wouldn't wake her. Logan leaned against the nearby wall. He was just watching her. She was so peaceful. That seemed odd considering how hectic her life had been. Not just recently, but throughout it all. Logan wasn't a very peaceful sleeper. He often had dreams. Not good ones either. He lost count of how many times Veronica woke him up in the middle of the night because he was tossing and turning ridiculously. How many times he didn't have the heart to ruin her sleep anymore, so he would just watch her. This was starting to become his unhealthy habit. Just like the picture. He would be happy to say that he hardly looks at that anymore. Still, he has little things, things that he is too ashamed to admit. The only thing he will admit is that he is dependent on somebody. He knows that is a bad thing. He also hates it. Being dependent on her. He knows if she leaves he will simply break down and fall through the cracks. He could never tell her that. Well, in that sense anyway. He's probably hinted it thousands of times.

*****

Mac pressed some coffee in the extremely over priced French press that the Neptune Grand left in the room. Dick was staring at her, while leaning against the counter. He had a look of slight disappointment on his face. Mac looked over to him. She didn't understand why he looked that way.

" What's wrong? "

" It's nothing. "

Mac stopped what she was doing and turned to him.

" No. Tell me. "

" I was just thinking. Our friendship is like, totally ruined. "

Mac smiled. She slowly walked over to him.

" I'm not so worried about that. "

Mac stood only an inch away from Dick's face.

" We weren't very good friends anyway. " She said after.

Dick smiled back at her. He pulled her close to him.

" I've told I'm sorry about being such a prick to you, haven't I? "

" On many occasions, Dick. "

" Just checking. "

Mac let go and walked back to the French press. She poured two cups for each of them. For a second, Dick felt nice.

*****

_Terrance burst through the door of one of the private rooms in the house. Logan was in the process of fornicating with one of the prostitutes. Terrance just stood at the doorway for a second, lighting one of his cigarettes._

_" What the fuck, Echolls? " _

_" Don't watch if you aint' enjoying it. " Was what came from the prostitute's lips. _

_" Get out of here Gemini. " _

_" I aint' going nowhere without my money. " _

_Logan pulled out of the woman, grabbing his jeans and sliding them on. He pulled a wallet out of his back pocket. Taking out a twenty-dollar bill. He threw it to her. _

_" There. " Logan said, grabbing his shirt. _

_The prostitute took the money and left the room. Terrance backed away quickly as she came close to him. _

_" I seriously don't know how you do that shit. " _

_" Isn't that my problem? " _

_" Yeah. Guess it is. " _

_" What's up anyway? " _

_" I'm just wondering what the fuck you're doing. Or did you forget about Jess? " _

_" Me and Jess are on a break. " _

_Terrance laughed. _

_" You forgetting something? " _

_" It's not mine Terrance! So stop trying to make me feel bad. I'm sorry not every couple can be like you and Alex. " _

_" It aint' yours? " _

_" No. She was screwing with some other guy. I think she's getting rid of it. " _

_" You don't seem to care. " _

_" That's because I don't. " _

_Terrance walked closer to Logan. _

_" I don't get you Echolls. Do you care about anything? " _

_Logan finished buttoning his shirt. He turned back to Terrance._

_" Yeah. But she's not around. " _

_Logan left the room. Terrance stood in the same spot watching him leave. He didn't realize how troubled Logan actually was. _

*****

_Logan walked into his room. There was a party going on. He saw Dick in front of him. He quickly grabbed him. _

_" What the fuck is this? " _

_" Hey man. Didn't think you were coming home. " _

_" You could have said you were having a party. " _

_" Sorry man. " _

_Logan let go of Dick and started moving into the room. Dick quickly darted in front of him. _

_" I have to tell you something. " _

_" What? " _

_" Veronica's here. " _

_Logan laughed slightly. _

_" Of course she is. Where? " _

_Dick pointed to her in the crowd. Logan saw her. He didn't want to speak to her. Not in the state he was in. Alcohol and drugs were at an all time high in his system. _

_" I'll be in the kitchen. " _

_" Alright man. " _

_Logan went inside the kitchen. He opened another beer. Trying to get so wasted that he wouldn't remember he saw her in the morning. He really hoped he could succeed with that. He really fucking hoped._

*****

Veronica opened her heavy eyelids. She found enough energy to look over at the night table beside her. It was five o'clock in the afternoon. She sighed, now not bothering to panic because of school. She'd probably just tell them she had been sick. Veronica turned to the other side of her, expecting to see Logan there, but he wasn't. She shot into an upright position. For some reason she was worried. She didn't know why. It was five o'clock in the afternoon. Who would want to stay in bed that long? She felt bad that the first image that popped into her head, had to be Logan using heroin. She really didn't like thinking that way. He hadn't touched it in weeks. She didn't know though. She just didn't know.

" Logan? "

She got up off the bed and walked into the living room.

" You there? "

Veronica was the only one in the apartment. She wondered where he was. He hardly ever went anywhere. She wasn't sure if she should be worried. He could just be out trying to blow off steam. There was a chance the police could smash this door down and take him away. He had every right to be scared, even stressed.

*****

Logan parked in front of Mars Investigations. He stepped out of his automobile and walked to the main door. Before going inside. He took a deep breath. Trying to remember the point of what he was going to say. He opened the door and walked into the office. The receptionist desk was empty, but Keith's door was closed. He walked towards it. Looking inside the glass. Keith was just reading through some papers. He lightly knocked.

" Come in. " Keith said.

Logan stepped inside. Keith was somewhat surprised to see him.

" Logan. Is something wrong? "

" No. It's nothing like that. "

" What is it then? "

Logan swallowed.

" I wanted to say sorry- "

" I'm not interested in your apology, Logan. "

That was like a punch in the face. Logan almost felt like attacking him. He wasn't interested? How insulting was that.

" Pardon me? "

" I'm not interested Logan. All I'm interested in is that my daughter is safe and happy. "

" I'm getting pretty sick of you thinking that I'd hurt her. "

" I don't appreciate your tone. "

" And I don't appreciate your view of me. "

" I'm sure. "

Logan clenched his fist. Letting a level of anger drop.

" Would you like a glass of water or something? "

" What? "

" You're looking a little heated. "

Logan looked down for a second, but his head came back up in anger.

" You know what ... Fuck you! I can't believe you're even pulling this shit right now! "

" Calm down. "

" What the fuck do I have to do Keith? Climb a fucking mountain! "

" Logan- "

" No! Just let me get this out. I've never done anything but try and show you that I love your daughter! And I do! So much! In fact it's come to the point that I no longer know what would happen if she's not in my life! But you! You fucking bastard! Just never seem to give me the time of day. "

Keith rubbed his temple.

" I never wanted to make you fell that way, Logan. "

Logan laughed.

" But you did. "

There was a short pause.

" You want to know something funny? " Logan asked after.

" What? "

" I used to envy the fact Veronica had a father like you, but now. I'm not sure I still feel like that. "

" Logan, I- "

Logan left Keith's office right as he was saying that.

" Don't think I'm interested Mr. Mars! "

" Logan! "

Keith chased after him, but by then Logan had already slammed the main door. Storming back to his car. Keith walked back into his office. He sat down. He knew Logan was right. He just didn't like being called on it.

*****

_The firm hand came and sent Logan's little nine-year-old head flying forward. _

_" You stupid little fucker! " _

_" You know how dangerous those things are! " Aaron screamed right after._

_" I'm sorry daddy. " _

_" Oh. You will be. "_

_Aaron took Logan by the ear and pulled him into his room. Once all the smacks and lashes started, they never seemed to cease. Logan hated his father, but what he hated more was the fact that he would pretend nothing was wrong. He would make it seem like nothing ever happened. He wasn't sure if he would rather have his father admit to being an abuser, or just out of his life. That was never an option, though. Not until he would be the man to have sex with his whore of a girlfriend and then kill her. Why did this have to happen to him? A question he asks himself almost everyday. Why? That's all he ever wanted to know._

*****

Logan parked his car somewhere quiet and out of reach from anything. He started to weep. He felt it was necessary to let it out. He didn't want anybody to help him. He didn't want Veronica to see him like this. All he needed was ten minutes. Ten minutes to release it. Release all of the pain. The pain, that lingered within him. In a fit of rage, he smashed his hands into the steering wheel. He felt like he was nine years old again, confused and full of anger. Well, maybe he wasn't confused. He just wished he were. He hated that he now understood. He understood all of the people that didn't believe in him. He didn't like the fact that only one person did, but hell, for all he knew maybe she didn't either.

Some time later Logan's phone rang. He looked to see who was calling. He wasn't surprised to see who it was. She probably just wanted some shoulder to cry on, and a boy to fuck her silly. He answered it.

" What do you want Alex? "

*****

Dick knocked on the door of Logan's apartment. It quickly opened. He was surprised to see an eager looking Veronica standing inside.

" Ronnie? "

" Dick. What are you doing here? "

" I wanted to see Logan. "

" Don't we all. "

" Huh? "

" Get in. "

Veronica went inside. Dick followed her, closing the door behind him.

" What's going on, Ronnie? "

" Logan hasn't been home. "

" I'm still confused as to why you're here. "

" I live here. "

Dick's eyes widened.

" Whoa. Information overload. "

" What? "

" First I find out he's a junkie. Then I find out he's living with Veronica Mars. "

Veronica's jaw nearly dropped.

" How did you find out? "

" Mac told me. "

Veronica was relieved. She thought that maybe it leaked out to the press. Wait, Mac told him?

" Mac knows? "

" I think Wallace told her. "

" Great, it's like a rumor being spread around in a schoolyard. "

" I don't think that's fair. "

" Oh, and this is about you then? "

" She may not mind that you totally left her in the dark, but I do. "

" Wow. You mind. Why does that matter? "

Dick stopped speaking. He didn't want to make the moment any more tense.

" You know when he's coming back. "

" Hmm … let me see. I've been sitting here waiting for about four hours. No Dick! I have no clue. "

Dick finally noticed how stressed she was. It was weird seeing her like that.

" Are you okay? "

" No. I'm ... I'm scared. "

*****

Terrance sat in the interrogation room of the Sheriff's department. Some man in a suit was sitting across from him. Sheriff Van Lowe was standing in the corner.

" California? You came to California? " The suited man asked.

Terrance didn't reply.

" You know how long I've been on your fucking case? "

Terrance started to bite his fingernails.

" Will you say something! "

Terrance didn't seem to react to the shouting. The suited man stood up in anger. He came up to Van Lowe.

" Son of a bitch aint' said anything for about twenty hours. " The man in the suite stated.

" I know. " Van Lowe replied.

" What are we gonna' do? This isn't working. "

" We can't do anything. Not until he gives a statement. "

" What the fuck do you think I've been trying to do? "

" Does he have any relatives here? "

The suited man looked surprised.

" You know we're not supposed to do that. "

" Are they're any? "

" His wife. Alexis Lythanelle. "

" Lets get her in. "

" You got it Sheriff. "

The suited man left the room. Terrance and Sheriff Van Lowe simply stared at each other.

*****

A few hours had passed. It was midnight. Logan still wasn't home. Veronica sat on the couch. Her legs tucked into her chest. Dick was sitting at the dining table. Veronica was extremely worried now she was also scared. The only thought that went through her head was that Logan had overdosed and his lifeless body was rotting away on the floor of some drug dealer's house. Dick was wondering where Mac was. He called her about an hour ago. Right then, there was a knock on the door. Veronica rushed over to open it. Once she had, she didn't want to be disappointed that Wallace was standing there, but she was.

" Wallace? "

" I heard that boy of yours has disappeared. "

" Yeah. "

" You okay. "

" No. "

Veronica started to cry. Wallace pulled her in and hugged her.

" It's all right. "

Veronica continued to cry. Wallace took her inside. Mac followed once there was enough room to get into the apartment. She quickly went over to sit with Dick. Everyone let Veronica get it all out. Wallace wasn't mad anymore. Now, he was just worried.

*****

The phone at the Sheriffs department rang. Van Lowe quickly picked it up.

" Hello. "

" Yeah. She isn't here. "

" What! "

" The wife isn't here. "

" What do mean! How can she not be there! "

*****

Logan and Alex were parked at the Mexican border. Alex had told Logan that if the cops were to get hold of her, Terrance would talk like some child that hadn't learned to lie yet. Logan helped her out on her plan. She was going to ditch. Just long enough that the cops wouldn't be able to touch her.

" You know where to go? "

" Echolls, I've been married to a drug lord for about six years. If you think I haven't had to flee to Mexico before. Then you've really underestimated me. "

" How can you make jokes? "

" Because, as long as he doesn't talk, they're gonna' have to let him out after seventy-two hours. "

" How do you know that? "

" You think he hasn't been in custody before? "

" I see. "

" Anyway, I should go. Don't want the police figuring out our master plan. "

Alex opened the door of the car and stepped out.

" I'm gonna' miss you, Echolls. "

Logan smiled.

" For some reason I might miss you as well. "

Alexis laughed a little. She closed the door and went off to the border. Logan watched her get through. Just to make sure nothing happened. Once she was out of sight, he drove off. He knew he was going to be coming home to an unpleasant welcome.

*****

Logan opened the door to his apartment. He was shocked to see a whole gang of people there. Dick, Mac, but most surprisingly Wallace. Veronica saw him enter. She practically jumped off the couch and ran to him. He dropped his keys as she jumped into his arms. Everyone else just stared at the couple.

" I was so scared, Logan. So scared. "

" I'm sorry. "

Veronica just held him tighter. Wallace got up off the couch. Walking to the door.

" I'm going to head out. I need to get some sleep. "

Veronica let go of Logan, and went to Wallace.

" Thank you. " Veronica said.

" It's alright V. "

Wallace walked out after that. Veronica turned to look at Dick and Mac, who seemed to be having a small conversation of their own. After a few moments Dick stood up. He walked over to Logan, standing rather close to him.

" We're going to head out, but we need to talk. Soon. "

" Right. "

Dick headed for the door. So did Mac, but before she left she gave Veronica one last hug. Both of them were gone a minute later. Veronica and Logan stood in silence for a short while.

" Veronica- "

" I swear to God, Logan. You ever do that to me again ... and I'll ... I'll ... "

Logan went up and pulled her into him.

" I know. I should have called. "

" It would have been nice. "

Logan started to kiss the top of Veronica's head.

" Is there something I can do? "

" Just come to bed. "

Logan brought Veronica into the bedroom. The two of them fell on the mattress. Logan held Veronica tightly.

" Everything is going to be okay. " Was what he told her as he kissed her neck.

That night Logan had the best sleep he'd ever had in his life. He hadn't had any sort of dream, or even moved form the position he was in. It was the best thing he'd felt in a while. Being able to rest in peace. All while holding the woman he loved. Maybe this was a dream. Maybe soon it would get to the dark bit, the bit, which Logan always dreaded. Please, just let this moment be what it should be. Real.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Veronica Mars

* * *

" This morning Terrance Lythanelle was released from police custody. Most officials believe more should have been done to retrieve Lythanelle's statement. At this point it is unclear if Lythanelle will be charged again. " Was what came through the television.

Veronica stopped beside Weevil in Hearst College's cafeteria. He had been watching the news.

" Isn't it just great when the bad guy gets away. " Veronica said, a trace of sarcasm and disappointment in her voice.

" Don't make jokes V. This is serious. " Weevil replied.

Veronica nodded to herself. She didn't know how to feel. She was glad that Logan was going to be okay, but she was upset that a criminal was getting away.

*****

Logan sat on his couch. A fresh smile had emerged on his face. He was relieved. He felt like he could finally get back to what he wanted to do. Become pure. Get off of what he thought had helped him. When really, it just made things worse. It put him a slump, a slump, which he only now found hard to get out of.

*****

Keith sat in his home. The television was off, but he had already heard what had happened. He sipped his coffee, slowly and lightly. He was taking his time. He didn't feel the need to rush into Mars Investigations. He knew the whole town would simply be in awe at the moment.

*****

" That's just fucked. " Dick stated as he rested his hands against the back of his head.

" I know. I can't believe they released him. " Mac replied as she carefully concentrated on the program.

" They had to. It's some bullshit Californian technicality. "

" What's up with you? "

" I guess I just can't believe it. "

" Yeah. I think I feel the same. "

" You know what really bugs me? "

" What? "

" The fact that he's going to just go right back to it. He won't stop. He'll keep supplying. This time he's probably going to be more careful. "

Mac went closer to Dick. Rubbing his arm.

" You sure that isn't how you're feeling about Logan? "

" No. It's not that. "

" Come on. You can talk to me. "

" All right, that's how I feel. Is that wrong? "

" No. That's really normal. "

Dick looked away for a second.

" I just don't know what to think. He never brought it up to me. I mean we lived together for most of the time. How could he keep something like that? "

" Maybe he was ashamed. "

" Ashamed? "

" He could of thought that you would have lost all respect for him. That was the last thing he needed. "

Dick looked over to her, taking her hand. They let their fingers lock together.

*****

Veronica walked into her apartment. She walked into the living room, but Logan wasn't around. She took a quick peek in every room, just in case. She thought he'd be there wanting to celebrate his newly found freedom. She wasn't worried, per say. Just a little curious as to what he was doing.

*****

The sea was fresh that afternoon. Logan just stood at the shore, wearing his wet suit and had a surfboard in hand. The waves weren't particularly nice that day, but they were good enough. Besides he hadn't gone out to the sea for a while now. He figured he would be a little rusty. He ran out into the water. It wasn't all that cold considering the time of year. It wouldn't have mattered either way though. Once the first wave came close he soon got ready to catch it. He wasn't sure if he would be able to ride it or not. It didn't matter. At that moment, he really felt he was going to get back to his life.

*****

A still rather wet Logan Echolls walked into his apartment not long after. Veronica was sitting at the dining table. She looked over to him.

" What have you been up to? "

" Rode a few waves. The water's beautiful. "

" Yeah, beautifully cold. "

Logan walked towards the bathroom.

" Wait. "

He stopped, turning to her.

" We have to talk about some things. "

" Yeah. I knew this would come up. "

" We haven't really touched the subject. "

" I'll be out in a minute. "

" Okay. "

Logan went into the bathroom, after peeling off his wet suit, he proceeded to sit in his bath and wash the salt off of his body. He was a lot longer than a minute. In fact, he was trying to get out of the conversation. He didn't want to talk about it. He wanted to ignore it. Like it never happened. The only problem with that was that it did happen. A moment later Veronica was standing in the doorway.

" I don't need to be judged right now Veronica. "

" I'm not trying to judge you. "

" Well what is it we need to talk about? My addiction? "

" We can't just ignore it. We've been doing that for too long. "

For some reason light tears fell down Logan's cheeks. He didn't like crying. He usually only did it a couple of times out of the year. Veronica noticed, but she didn't say anything.

" It's not easy, you know, being like me. "

Veronica came into the bathroom. She sat on the edge of the tub.

" What do you mean? "

" A fuck-up. "

" Logan you're- "

" I am Veronica, a big one. I've always gone down stupid paths, paths that I never really stopped using. This just has to be the stupidest. "

Veronica slid off of where she had been sitting. Moving closer to Logan on her knees. He let his head fall into her hands. He thought she might kiss him. He thought she might comfort him. He was shocked as he felt her hand smack into his face and shoot his head against his shoulder.

" Don't ever talk like that. " She demanded sternly.

Logan didn't say anything. He just looked at her.

" I made a bold move coming to live with you. So if you start thinking that way. Then I'll just haft to storm right out that door. Okay? "

Logan pushed her hands away. Positioning his body back to the way it was before.

" Logan? "

" Don't worry Veronica. I get what you're saying. "

" Good. "

Logan quickly dunked his head into the water. Running his clean hands through his salty hair. He had to take a deep breath as he shot through the surface. He wiped excess water off of his face. Veronica dipped her hand in the water. It was warm and inviting. She wanted to have a serious conversation, but she couldn't help asking her next question.

" Can I get in? "

Logan was forced to smile. He knew she wasn't trying to hurt him with the slap. He was talking a bit drastically.

" Course you can. "

*****

Terrance walked into his, large but empty, Neptune home. He could hardly miss the smell of cigars as he came closer to his dining room. Once there, the first thing he noticed was how dark the room was. On his own human instinct, he flipped on the light-switch. He nearly yelped in fear, from the person he saw sitting at his table.

" Jesus Terrance. You look like you've seen a ghost. " Said Clarence Weidman, as he let his cigar smoke fly in all sorts of directions.

Terrance swallowed.

" You had one job. One job. But you didn't do it. "

" I changed my mind. Echolls is a good guy. "

" You sure about that? "

Terrance went to sit across from Weidman.

" Look. I know what you do. I wasn't going to tip him off. "

" I think you might change your mind. "

" Why is that? "

" Did you really think she would be safe in Mexico? "

Terrance's eyes widened. Nothing but disturbing thoughts of what could be happening to his wife went through his head.

*****

Logan and Veronica still sat in the bathtub. They had been there for a good chunk of time now. They didn't do much but talk. Logan told her everything, everything that had happened, from Gory to all of the women that he didn't care for. She cried, she asked for reasons, but mostly just listened. Listened to the horrific tale Logan told her. She didn't want to believe it, not anything he had said. It seemed too gruesome, too greedy, but mostly pitied. She felt pity. She knew he wouldn't like that, but it was what she felt. No one should have to go through such events, even if they are started on the person's terms. Nothing ever needs to excel into what Logan's life did. At this point, everything was silent. Everything was taking it in. Neither of them knew what to say, or even if it would have been appropriate to say anything at all.

*****

Terrance paced around in his dining room. He was having some sort of panic attack. Weidman watched in what can only be described as amusement.

" You know what you need to do. "

" Of course I fucking know! "

" Okay. There's no need for that. "

" You people have kidnapped my wife! There is a fucking need for it! "

" Suppose I'd haft to agree with that. "

Weidman pulled out his cell phone and began dialing some number.

" What are you doing? "

" I think you know. "

" Don't! Don't do this shit! "

" Then tell me where he is! "

" Come on man. "

Weidman shout up from the table.

" We offered you a deal. You accepted it, but didn't go through with it. If you don't do this ... well, you know what happens. "

Terrance sighed and rubbed his temple.

" He lives on Stanley Avenue. Number seventeen. "

" What about the evidence? "

" She has it. "

Clarence nodded.

" You did the right thing. "

" I'm sure. "

Clarence started for the door.

" Weidman. "

Clarence turned to Terrance.

" What's going to happen to him? "

" Nothing good. "

As Weidman left, Terrance fell into one of his dining room chairs. He couldn't help but think he just started a disaster.

*****

A knock on the door disturbed Logan and Veronica's moment. Logan sighed.

" Should I answer it? "

" Go. "

Logan stepped out of the bath. He took a towel and wrapped it around him. He quickly went to the front door and opened it. Dick was standing there.

" Hey. "

" Hi. "

" We need to talk. "

" You know Dick. This isn't the best time. "

" Don't give me that shit man. "

" Dick. I've literally just been talking to Veronica. Can we do this, another time? "

Dick's facial expression filled with disbelief.

" Sure. Whatever. "

Dick walked away from the door. Ready to get back into his car and drive off. Logan closed the door and walked back to the bathroom. He felt somewhat bad, but he knew what Dick wanted to know. He wasn't prepared to go through it all again. He wouldn't go through it all again. Not right now.

*****

In Sydney, a rich man's cell phone rang. He picked it up. Slowly bringing it to his ear.

" Hello. " Duncan's voice said.

" I have his location. " Weidman stated.

" Good. "

" What's next? "

" Mars. "

" Seriously? "

" Just do it. "

" All right, sir. Consider it done. "

Duncan hung up the phone. A memory went through his head. A memory he didn't want, something that hurt too much. It still played through his brain anyway. He couldn't stop that.

*****

_Duncan had just placed Lily inside her crib. He gave her a light kiss on her forehead, just before leaving her room. He walked into his kitchen. Some woman was filling the dishwasher. _

_" You don't need to do that. " _

_The woman turned to look at Duncan. It was the reporter woman, someone Logan would con into sex sometime in the future. _

_" I don't mind. " _

_" You know I have a maid, right? " _

_" I thought it would be nice to help her out. " _

_" Well, you're sweet that way. " _

_The woman laughed. _

_" Come here. " _

_She placed the last dish inside and strolled over to Duncan. He placed his arms around her waist. She placed hers around his neck. _

_" I'm really glad I met you. " _

_" Well, you are sweet that way. " _

_Duncan grinned and gave the woman a long, and passionate kiss. _

*****

Duncan came back into reality. He was angry, but he had been like that for nearly four months now. He loved that woman. She meant the world to him. She could have been a constant in his life. She was also a great mother figure to Lily. It's a shame that woman can never do any of that now. Not while she was six feet under. He has Logan Echolls to thank for that.

*****

Someone knocked on the door of Keith Mar's apartment. He went and opened it; despite the fact he happened to be having dinner with Alicia and her young son. He was shocked to see Clarence Weidman there. He quickly came out to the porch, shutting his door behind him.

" What are you doing here? "

" I need you're help. "

" I'd never help you. "

" I think I can change your mind. "

" Really? How would you do that? "

" By giving you some important information. "

" Shoot."

*****

Logan simply stared as Veronica sat on his couch watching some mindless program on the television. He didn't blame her for trying to avoid any more talking. He told her everything. Well, except one thing, but he could never admit that. He'd never admit it to anybody. It was an accident, a stupid mistake. He knew it was wrong. He knew the fact no one knew was wrong. He knew that it being that way was wrong, but at this point. He didn't care. He had no more pride to lose. Only pride to, hopefully, gain.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own Veronica Mars

* * *

_Logan was having a quiet night as he watched Easy Rider, all while having a large glass of whisky. He had just gone dry and was trying to numb his cravings while he waited for Terrance to arrive. He constantly looked at the clock. He couldn't believe a dealer would be so late. He ignored it and continued to watch his movie. Right then he heard a knock. He quickly jumped up to answer it. Once he did, he was unsatisfied to see that reporter woman there. She didn't look like such a sleaze though, a lot more casual. _

_" I told you that I didn't have anything. " Logan stated as he left the doorway. _

_" I thought I'd give it one more try. " She said as she stepped inside. _

_" Well, in that case, we could be here for a while. " _

_" Why is it you won't give me anything? " _

_" Because I can't stand people like you. " _

_" People like me? " _

_" Reporters that go out of their way to exploit others. I hate it. " _

_" I don't exploit people. " _

_" I don't think I can believe that. " _

_" Look, I don't want to start a scandal. There's just someone out there who wants to know how you are. " _

_" Oh, and who would that be? " _

_" Someone that lost touch with you. Who wants to know about you. " _

_" Yeah. I get it. Who? " _

_" You tell me about yourself, and I'll tell you who. " _

_" And what exactly would this mystery person like to know? " _

_" They have questions. " _

_Logan laughed. _

_" Okay. Ask me something. " _

_" Why do you have an obsession with long sleeved shirts? " _

_" Weird question. I'm not obsessed with them. I just like them. That good enough?" _

_The reporter nodded. _

_" Do you still have any feelings Lily Kane? " _

_Logan's eyes widened. He was breathing heavily. _

_" What? " _

_" Do you still think about Lily Kane? " _

_" Why the fuck is that relevant! " _

_" Okay moving on. " _

_Logan rushed towards the woman. _

_" Are you stalking me? " _

_" No- " _

_" What's with the questions? " _

_" There what he told me to ask you. " _

_" Who? " _

_She kept silent. _

_" Who! " _

_" He told me not to tell you. " _

_Logan violently grabbed her arm. _

_" There is no he? Is there! Why the hell are you stalking me! " _

_" I'm not! " _

_Logan pulled the woman close to him. Breathing heavily in her face. She tried to push away. He wouldn't let her go. The moment became a serious struggle as she tried to get to the door. To this day, he doesn't know how she pushed out of his grasp. The force of the push shot her out of his arms. She started to fall the second she got away. Logan couldn't take his eyes away as her head bashed into the lock of the door. He couldn't believe the blood that came out of that small bit of her head. As her nearly lifeless body fell to the floor, Logan almost puked half of his guts out. _

*****

Keith walked into his home. Letting the anger and worry disappear off of him, so he wouldn't scare the young child.

" Who was that? " Alicia asked.

" I've got a bit of a problem, Alicia. " Keith replied.

" What's up? "

" I can't tell you, but I need you and Darrell to leave. "

Alicia was almost offended.

" Why? "

" I don't have time to explain, but I will. Now please. "

" Okay. Fine. "

Alicia soon gathered her things. She was slightly offended, but she had to understand. How could you not? Keith had an odd job that way. Never knowing when he might be needed. Alicia and Darrell left. Keith had nothing to do except to wait for Weidman to come inside. He knew that there would be even more he needed known. Like what he just found out wasn't enough.

*****

Dick walked into his room. He was angry. He wanted his friend to let him in. He understood why it would be hard, but he didn't want Logan to feel ashamed, or that he was going to judge him. Either way, at this point he wasn't sure if their friendship was going to last. Chances are, that Logan would focus on things with Veronica. It wasn't like Dick didn't have anyone else. He could finally start growing his relationship with Mac. Wow, that sounded weird. Dick and Mac? Well, goes to show how life works. Unexpectedly.

*****

_Terrance knocked on the door of the Neptune Grand. Logan opened it very fast. That didn't surprise Terrance he was pretty late. Logan didn't really let Terrance inside, he just sort of peeked his head out. _

_" Hey Echolls. " _

_" Terrance. " _

_Logan looked around the hallway, checking to see if anybody was around. _

_" What? " _

_" Get in here. " _

_Terrance walked into the room. He froze after seeing the lifeless body on the floor. _

_" Jesus. " _

_Logan walked to his living room table, taking the bottle of whisky that sat on it. He took a heavy swig. _

_" What the fuck happened? " Terrance asked after. _

_" She was some sort of stalker. It was an accident. " _

_" Accident? " _

_" I grabbed her. She tried to get away. When she did ... well, she flew into the door. " _

_Terrance took a deep breath. _

_" I know you can make shit disappear. " Logan stated. _

_Terrance shook his head. _

_" No. I aint' putting away a fucking body! " _

_" Quiet. " Logan said making a downward gesture with his hand, " I'll pay you. " _

_" I don't care. I aint' doing this shit. " _

_" Ten thousand dollars. " _

_Terrance's eyes widened. That was a good sum of money. Way more than he'd made up front before. He didn't want to do it, but he did like the sound of having more cash in his pocket. Who was he kidding, that deal was as good as taken._

*****

Veronica and Logan lay next to each other in his bed. She was still trying to muster up the energy to speak. He was patient; he let her process at her own pace. He could hear her lips pull apart, as she was about to say something.

" Was it really that hard? "

" What? "

" Was it that hard, living without me? "

" Yes. "

Veronica nearly cried. She hated hearing him admit that.

" I'm sorry. "

" It wasn't your fault. "

" I left you so quickly. "

" You didn't want to get hurt again. "

" That's not an excuse. "

" It's a good enough reason. "

Veronica turned to her side, to look at him.

" We should have tried harder. Maybe- "

" Don't ... Don't start thinking like that. "

Veronica fell onto her back again.

" Is that why you never had any relationships? Was it just easier to do what you did? "

" I suppose. "

" I want to tell you something. "

" What? "

" You're not going to like it. "

" Just tell me Veronica. "

" That boy I saw ... "

" Yeah. "

" It was Weevil. "

Logan was nearly sick. He hated that thought, Weevil and Veronica together.

" I didn't need to know that. "

" You have the right. "

" Doesn't mean I want to take it. "

" I just wanted you to know. "

" I'm going to sleep. "

" Okay. "

Logan turned the light on his night table off. Getting comfortable on his side of the bed. This was stupid. He wasn't going to sleep tonight. Why was he bothering? Whatever, he'll just lay there and see how it goes.

*****

_Terrance walked through the parking lot of the Neptune grand. The reporter's, keys in his hand. There was nothing odd about this from the ordinary eye, a man walking through a parking lot with a suitcase. The only thing that was unordinary, or criminal, was the contents of the suitcase. Which is better left to common sense. He pointed the keys out towards the vehicles, pressing the automated open button. A car's lights soon flashed for a matter of seconds. Terrance now knew what car he was using. At that point, he finally, realized this was more than just supplying some drugs to a rich kid. This was finding it's way to blood._

*****

Keith rubbed his eyes, hard. He had just been informed of Logan Echolls unbelievable actions.

" Do have evidence? "

" We have a witness. He'd be willing to testify. "

" Who is he? "

" Terrance Lythanelle. "

Keith laughed.

" If he testifies he'll get his ass thrown right back into custody. "

" Believe me. That won't be a problem. "

Keith's eyes widened. He knew there was something unlawful going on, but he soon shrugged it off. Nothing could be worse than murder charges.

" What's your plan? "

" Our picture evidence of Echolls past should arrive shortly. Once we have that it will all kick off. "

" When do I get to take my daughter out of there? "

" Soon. "

Weidman could smell the worry off of Keith, as he knew he was thinking about his daughter.

" I'm sure he won't hurt her. "

Keith looked Weidman directly in the eye.

" Oh, that's all that I'm praying for. "

*****

_The reporter's car pulled up close to where the bus crash happened. Terrance stepped out, leaving the keys in the ignition after he had turned the car off. Closing the door was the hardest part. Going back inside wasn't an option now; the only option left was to finish the job. Terrance let his hand slide down the whole side of the vehicle. Hating every second of what he was doing. Once at the back of the car, he pressed his sturdy hands against the area. He started to push. It was difficult, but only or a second. Soon, the whole automobile started to move towards the fall. That was the second hardest part, watching it do just that. As it fell into nothing but air, Terrance knew he couldn't take this back._

*****

Keith rifled through the pictures of the man his daughter was living with doing nothing but sickening things. For a moment he wanted to beat Logan, beat him senseless for thinking he was worthy of his daughter.

" You okay? " Weidman asked.

" Yeah. Just a little startled. " Keith replied.

" I can imagine. "

" I need to get my daughter away form there. "

" Once we report him, the police will get her out of there. "

Keith nodded. Not being able to wait for that to happen.

*****

_Terrance was let inside Logan's room. Both of them stepped inside the living room. _

_" Is it done? " Logan asked. _

_" Yeah. They shouldn't find her. " _

_" Good. " _

_Terrance lied. There wasn't any chance that they would or would not find her. Hopefully they wouldn't, but if they did, there wasn't going to be anything but problems. Why did he lie? Money, that's the only reason he ever did anything. _

*****

The phone rang loudly in Logan's apartment. He wasn't woken, for he was never sleeping. He quickly took the call, to make sure she wasn't disturbed. He soon got out of the bed and started walking away from the area as he put the phone to his ear.

" Hello? "

" Echolls! You got to go man! "

" What? "

" They know man! They know! "

" What do they know? "

" They know, they know about the reporter! "

" Who knows! "

" Fucking feds or something! "

Logan froze. He dropped the phone on the floor seconds later. Just standing in the center of his apartment, simply in awe. How the fuck could they know?


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own Veronica Mars

* * *

Logan shot towards his bed. He shook Veronica the second he had hold of her. She immediately stopped him once she awoke.

" What? "

" We have to go. " He said as he darted towards his clothes.

" What? ", this time more confused.

" We have to go. Get some things. "

" Why, I don't understand. "

" For fucks sake Veronica! Just do it! "

Veronica quickly slipped off the bed. Trying to find her jeans. She didn't know what was going on. Police? God, it would be horrid if that was the case. Wow, sometimes she can't believe she disregards it. The fact her lover is a criminal, and not just petty. She knew Logan could be charged with some serious offenses.

" Hurry! "

" Don't yell at me! "

Veronica quickly slipped on her jeans. She couldn't find her shirt. She must have left it in the bathroom. She hastily went to that area of the apartment.

" Where are you going? "

" To get my shirt. "

Logan had been throwing some things inside a bag. He wasn't exactly sure if he was actually packing necessities, or things he thought were. After the bag was just under half full, he stormed into the kitchen, throwing any sort of food and drink in the bag. He had a plan. They were going to go to Mexico, but only for a night, that's what the police would be expecting. After that night, they were going to catch a plane to Canada. They'd stay there until it all blew over, everything. Once that was finished, and the whole thing was forgotten, they could go anywhere they wanted. Logan had enough money to last him six lifetimes. Unfortunately, it was that moment Logan came to a sudden realization, a realization that nearly brought him to tears.

" Okay. Lets go. "

Veronica was dressed to the point of being almost unrecognizable. Her striking blonde hair covered up by some hat, and the rest of her clothing almost covering all of her body. Logan was pleased, pleased that she was willing to leave with him, but he had to tell her something. Right then, there was a heavy knock the door, they continued until Logan thought the door would be knocked down.

" This is the police! We demand you open the door! "

" Come here. " Logan whispered as he took Veronica's wrist, pulling her towards the back of the apartment.

The two of them traveled, until they reached a small door that Veronica had never noticed before. The large window that stood to the side of it must have taken the show. Logan quietly opened the small exit, and the two of them quickly slipped through it.

" Run. " Logan said only slightly louder as they were just yards away from the law enforcers at the door.

Veronica couldn't quite stay at the same pace as Logan as they ran to the nearby street. Once there, Logan almost immediately pulled out his phone. Calling some number. When he got no answer from Terrance, he simply threw his phone away. Logan stopped moving, so did she.

" Hold this. " Logan said as he passed the bag to her.

As Veronica held the bag Logan unzipped it and started rifling around. She was shocked to see him pull a small revolver from the bag. He soon walked away from her, hiding the weapon in his sleeve. As some ordinary looking car came by, Logan jumped in front of it. The person immediately stopped. Logan shot to the window, smashing the gun against the glass. As the glass shattered the person driving attempted to protect their face by wrapping their arms around their head. Logan opened the car door from the inside. As it came open, he pulled the driver out. Logan quickly turned to look at Veronica, who was frozen at the side of the road. Surprisingly, he was relieved. Logan quickly jumped into the drivers seat, shutting the door. That was when Veronica finally started to hull her ass towards the vehicle. All of Logan's relief soon vanished as he saw her rush in front of the car. She landed in the passenger seat seconds later. As he heard the door slam, he immediately hit the gas.

*****

Keith and Weidman were about half way to Logan's apartment. Keith imagined Logan sitting in a police car, scared and ready to face justice. He imagined his daughter running into his arms and no longer being scared. It was far from what he was going to get though, In fact, the opposite.

*****

Logan was taking nothing but the fasted and sharpest turns imaginable. Both of them could hear the police sirens, not at all far away. If Logan lost and speed, or control of the car for that matter, it was over. He wasn't ready to go down, even if he deserved it. Veronica was just scared. She wondered if Logan's gun was loaded. She prayed that it was just another bluff gun, like he had used when she was being harassed by the Fitzpatricks that time ago. Still, she knew he had changed. He wasn't the same Logan; he was tougher, less afraid. In fact, she wouldn't be surprised if that gun was actually loaded. She just hoped she wouldn't witness him shoot anyone.

*****

Weidman's phone rang. He picked it up. The policeman frantically explained what was happening. Weidman could hardly believe it. It seemed ridicules. He hung up the phone when the policeman finally went out of breath. Putting the car into a full stop. Both of them jerked forward as the reaction.

" What the hell was that! " Keith yelled, only because he was scared.

Weidman quickly turned the car around, heading for the highway Logan Echolls was driving down.

*****

Dick was disturbed by a knock on his door. He stumbled out of his bed, still half asleep. As he opened the door, he was surprised to see Mac, looking a mess.

" Have you seen the news? " She asked, referring to the police chase that just became public knowledge.

*****

Logan continued to speed down the streets, almost out of Neptune. Veronica turned on the radio, as it was now obvious they were being followed by helicopter.

" ... Roadblocks are starting to be set up through out the areas around Neptune. Shortly the Mexican border will be closed off- " Was what shot through the radio.

Logan bashed his hand into the steering wheel like some child.

" Fuck!!! "

*****

Keith was in shock as he heard the headlines from the radio. He hoped Veronica wasn't in that car, but he was positive the broadcast has said there were two people inside the vehicle. Weidman continued to drive, he wanted to catch up to the police he wanted to be there when Logan Echolls finally gave up.

*****

Logan took an exit, which was going to take him far away from where he wanted to go, in fact, it was going to take him north. Veronica knew this; she thought he made a mistake.

" We have to re-rout. "

" No. "

" What? "

" Where not re-routing. "

" You're going north! "

" I know. "

Veronica swallowed. They were never going to make it. Not on the gas they had. This was suicide.

" This is stupid. "

" They can't chase us forever. "

" We can't drive forever! "

*****

Dick and Mac watched the birds' eye view of Logan Echolls driving ferociously through the highway. Dick couldn't believe it. It was truly insane. He felt like he was watching that stupid cop chase scene show. He remembered always thinking how stupid everyone of those people were they never got away. Mac didn't know what to think, she couldn't believe that it was most likely Veronica inside the car with him. After that moment, the disbelief dissolved, and the two of them simply filled up with fear.

*****

His heart pounded as he heard the headline on the radio.

" We have identified the passenger of the automobile to be Veronica Mars. "

Keith's head fell into his hands. This was ridicules. This wasn't right. He raised his daughter to be smarter than this. That bastard must have forced her to come with him. She wouldn't do it on her own. If he only knew how willingly Veronica had entered that vehicle.

*****

Veronica could hardly breathe. Logan only continued to speed down the road. She didn't understand why he was doing this. She knew they were closing the Mexican borders, but this wasn't the solution, this was just stupid. As she saw a sign on the road they were traveling down, she knew what to do.

" Logan! "

" What! "

" Take this next exit. "

" We can't go back south. "

" I know. It'll take us to Nevada. "

" Nevada? "

" They can't close the borders there. "

" We'll never get that far. "

" We'll never get this far! "

*****

Alicia walked into her living room. She saw Wallace sitting on the couch.

" Hey bud. What are you doing up? "

Wallace looked over to her. He was sobbing. Alicia quickly went over to comfort him. She almost cried as well, once she saw what was on the television.

*****

Weidman started to get closer to the police cars. There were three of them at this point, all with one target. Weidman finally looked over to Keith. He looked like he was about to have a panic attack, but he was keeping it together. He wanted to ask him if he was going to be okay, but I think it was fair to say the answer would be no.

*****

Logan was still going north. At this point, Veronica knew something wasn't right. She knew that Logan knew he was being stupid. What she didn't understand was why he didn't care.

" What are you doing? "

" Can you really not figure it out? "

Veronica's eyes widened. She wanted to hit him.

" I'm not going anywhere. "

" Then we'll keep going north. "

" And then we'll both go to prison. We'll be separated! "

" You won't go to prison. Just me. "

" What? "

" Not if I forced you inside the car. " He tapped his gun against the steering wheel as he said that.

Veronica was speechless.

" I'd never let you do that. "

" I beg to differ. "

_To Be Continued …_


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own Veronica Mars

* * *

_It was a rainy night; Logan couldn't even stand on the room's balcony without getting soaked. He held a cold cloth against his, now, swollen lip. He sips solid liquor out of his flask, not caring about the stinging affect it has on his mouth. Dick wasn't around. He never is. Christ, he's there when he doesn't want him, but he's not there when he does. The perfect friend, don't you think? Who was he kidding; Dick wasn't the friend he wanted. He wanted it to be her, even if she was just his friend. That was enough, enough for him to handle, but being alone. That was truly something he didn't think he could cope with. It was then he heard a knock on the door. He assumed it was Dick._

_" Christ man. I keep telling you to bring your key. " Was what he projected as he walked to the door._

_As he opened it, he was so thankful to see her there._

_" Hi. " _

_" Hi. " _

_Logan just stood in the doorway. Not really knowing what to do next._

_" You gonna' let me in? " _

_" Yeah sure. " He said quickly, moving out of the way._

_Veronica slowly stepped into the room. Logan walked back to his couch, getting back to his drink. It soon dawned on him how rude an impression he was giving off. _

_" You want a drink or anything? " _

_" No. I'm okay. " _

_" You sure? " _

_" Yeah. " _

_" All right. " _

_Logan slowly applied the cold cloth, bringing it away once he realized he couldn't handle the sting. Her hand soon took the cloth; she patted the region more gently. It seemed she could be very gentle and nice when she wanted to._

_" Thanks. " _

_" It's fine. " _

_Veronica continued to wipe the area, once hardly any blood appeared, she took it away. The look she gave him was filled with so many meanings, meanings nobody could get across with words. For some reason he knew what she wanted, and the feeling was mutual. Veronica brought her lips closer to his. As the corners of her mouth came across his cut, he backed way._

_" Ouch. " _

_" Sorry. " _

_" It's okay. " _

_Logan pulled her back into the kiss. She made sure she didn't get to that region of his face. They both felt so good. Like this should have happened a long time ago. They felt that something was being restored. Something they were both kidding themselves with, when they thought they could live without it._

*****

The smell of sweat and the sound of heavy breathing was what had polluted the vehicle Veronica and Logan were inside. Veronica hated the fact that Logan wanted her to leave. She didn't understand why. Didn't he love her? What she didn't know was that he did, probably too much.

" Stop this. "

" You have to promise you'll leave. "

" I can't do that! "

" Why! "

" Because I love you! "

*****

_Veronica and Logan sat in an expensive restaurant; they shared a large table with Wallace, Mac and a bored looking Dick. Veronica wondered how long Logan would tolerate her holding his hand. Dick noticed the express of compassion._

_" Jesus, it's been a month. " _

_Veronica brought Logan's face close to hers. _

_" Yes, but we're just so head over heals. " Veronica mocked, and Logan reacted with a grin._

_Dick made an in-amused expression with his face. Wallace looked up at the two of them. _

_" I still can't believe you two are giving it another go around. Haven't you already broken up like three times? " _

_" Yeah, and we haven't made any promises to each other, but were going to try and work on it. " Logan replied. _

_" I think it's nice. " Mac stated. _

_" Thank you. " Veronica replied with a smile._

*****

" This is the police! We advise you to stop your vehicle! " It must have been the fifth time that cop had screamed those words through his voice projector.

Logan ignored the message, continuing down the road. Hot tears were streaming down Veronica's eyes. Logan looked over to her.

" What's wrong? "

Veronica just stared at him in complete awe.

" Everything! Everything is fucking wrong! It was never supposed to be like this! "

" I know. " Logan replied, such honesty in his voice.

*****

_Logan's bright yellow Nissan Xterra settled down in a space in a beach's parking lot. Once the car came to a complete stop Veronica stepped out. Taking a look at the landscape. Logan stepped out after her. She looked over to him._

_" You ready for this? " _

_" More ready than you. " _

_Veronica's jaw dropped. _

_" You just gave yourself a very unwanted challenge. " _

_" I'm not so sure about that. " _

*****

Logan Echolls speeding down a southern Californian highway was the only thing that was on the news at the time. Dick held Mac in his arms as she practically let a bucket's worth of water, fall all over him. He didn't understand why she cared so much. It must have been the fact they could die, and they happened to be both of their closest friends. Dick just brought her in tighter. He wasn't willing to let her go. He just wanted to comfort her. Make everything okay. He couldn't do that though, not after this. It was too big.

*****

Veronica finally knew that this was never going to happen. The gasoline in the gas tank was nearly gone, and they had only been on the road for just nearly two hours. That's how fast Logan was driving. He was burning more than he was moving. He couldn't slow down though, or he was as good as gone. Even though she didn't understand his sudden intentions, she understood his reasoning to protect her. That meant if the police were to have them in custody in the next half an hour, she knew he would make it out as if he had kidnapped her. She thought that maybe she'd let him. It would have been the right thing to do, but she didn't want to let him take the entire fall, even if he was willing to. She knew she wouldn't be able to live with that.

" We're not going to get away. This is over. "

" Stop stating the obvious. "

" I can't believe you're just giving up like this, after everything. "

" After what, Veronica! Me being a complete mess! It was never going to get any better! "

" You don't know that! "

" I do! "

Veronica looked out of the window. She saw the police in the side view mirror they were getting closer. At that moment, she wanted everything to be how it used to be. Borderline normal.

*****

_Logan chased Veronica around the small fire they had made, to make heat and light against the pitch-black sky that had emerged over the beach. She was laughing like some little kid, stumbling like one as well. As Logan wrapped his arms around her waist they both fell into the sand._

_" I've got you. " _

_" You're mean. " _

_" And you're too competitive. "_

_Veronica laughed slightly._

_" I love you, Veronica. " _

_Her laugh ceased and Veronica turned over to look at him. _

_" I ... " _

_" Ver- " _

_" No. I can do it. I lo ... " _

_" Veronica. " _

_" I lov- " _

_Logan pressed his finger against her lips. _

_" I only want you to say it, if you truly mean it. " _

_Veronica smiled and gave Logan a deep kiss. She simply loved how he understood her overly fucked up trust issues. She would say it to him one day, but only when she truly meant it._

*****

Keith knew the car would stop. He knew that Logan Echolls would try to run, but most likely get arrested, or more preferably get shot. He was worried; there was no doubt about that. Still, he knew it was going to be all right. That everything was going to stop. Not like he ever could of escaped anyway.

*****

Veronica counted as the gas miter fell lower and lower. Logan was watching as well. He was now nervous. He didn't know what to do. There was forest like areas to each side of the highway. In a spur of the moment decision he sent the car turning to that direction. You could hear the police cars sirens getting louder as he headed directly for the woodland like area. Veronica was having a panic attack. She thought they were going to smash into a tree. Luckily enough the car missed every single one around as it went deeper and deeper into the wood. Once it made a full stop, both of them jerked aggressively forward.

Seconds had passed and both of them still sat in complete stillness. Veronica was the first to move as she realized who was on their tail.

" Come on Logan! Get out! They're coming! "

" No! "

" Please! "

" You get out. "

Veronica shook her head as she cried.

" Why do you want me to leave? "

Logan sighed.

" This isn't the life you want Veronica. "

" I don't care what life we have. I just want to be with you. "

" No. It can't be like that. Eventually you'll hate me. "

" What? "

" You couldn't fight for justice anymore Veronica! You'd be a criminal! "

They were both silent for a second. Logan breathed heavily.

" You'd hate me for making it impossible to do what you love. "

Veronica just stared at him. She didn't realize he cared so much. She knew he was right, but it was a sacrifice, a sacrifice she was willing to make. She was about to tell him that, right when she heard it.

" Get out of the vehicle! Or we will have to use force! " Was what came screaming from the policeman's lips.

Logan swallowed, his gun still in hand. Veronica tried to take it away from him, but he pushed her away, hiding it in his sleeve. As he stepped out of the car, he was bound to drop his gun, but not how you would think. The policeman lowered his weapon as he came closer to Logan. Once he weapon was down, Logan pointed his gun at him, ready to take a shot. He was going to shoot and run, run as fast as he could to get away. It needed to be done. He wouldn't go down without a fight. He couldn't.

BANG!

BANG!

To his surprise Logan dropped his gun, his hand felt nearly paralyzed. His body felt heavy as he fell down to the solid ground. He could hear Veronica's screams. He hated the sound.

Meters away, Keith stood, a smoking gun in his hand. He had fired the shots at Logan. He was protecting an officer, in his eyes, his actions were one hundred percent justified.

Logan could feel the sharp pain of the bullets in his stomach. Why the hell did he pull his gun out? At one moment he was willing to go to prison, and then the next he was trying to be shoot his way out of it. He didn't know where his head was. His vision blurred. He could feel warm, but rapidly cooling liquid start to flow all over his body. It was like the Gory moment all over again, except now, Logan knew that it was over. It was like something was telling him it was all going to end, and he could accept it. The only thing that made the moment worse, was when he felt Veronica start to grab his limp body, in some attempt to comfort him, until the people around could save his life. The stupid thing was, that they weren't going to. The police were going to let him bleed all of his life away. Logan felt the world was going to be better off without him, until Veronica spoke some of the most disturbing words he had heard her speak.

" You can't leave me Logan. You can't leave me to die. "

It was then he realized he didn't want to die. He really didn't want to die.

_End_


End file.
